Home and Away - The Next Generation
by xxRelax-Darlingxx
Summary: Based Twenty years in the future. Everyone's gotten Married and have their own Children attending Summer Bay high. It's all the same Drama for a New Generation.
1. Episode 1

**A/N**

**Hello People of Fanfiction! How are all of you lovely people doing today?  
So, this is my first fanfiction that I've posted…ever. And I'm kind of freaking out a bit. It's a Home and Away one…which you probably already knew and that's why you clicked it…Anyway…very excited.**

**I figure (With some suggestion from a friend) that I should probably give you a little bit of a Backstory or whatever about the Characters here.  
Alexis and Sam are Matt and Sasha's kids.  
Amber and Ryan are Andy and Hannah's kids.  
Casey is Brax and Rikki's Son. (Brax is currently still in Jail)  
Chloe is Kyle and Phoebe's daughter.  
Harley is Heath and Jess Lockwoods son  
Taylor and Noah are Heath and Bianca's kids.  
Hayden is Ash and Denny's son.  
Natalie is Casey and Denny's daughter. (Before Casey died.)  
Sarah and Seth (Twins) are Josh and Evie's kids**

**I hope that Clears everything up a little. :) I'll See you at the Bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 1 –

Harley stood behind the counter at Angelo's. It had only been open for twenty minutes, but the place was already packed. He looked around the Restaurant, but Alexis was nowhere to be found…Again. He sighed, grabbing a rag to wipe down the counter. The first time his Uncle left him in charge of the place, and he already feels like he's going to fail.

Alexis ran into the Restaurant, tucking her shirt into her jeans as she walked over to the counter, Immediately noticing the frown on Harley's face…not a good sign.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late," She apologized, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked back behind the counter, "I had to pick Landon up from school for V.J., then I had to drive back to the house to get the books from yesterday and Dad was there and he found my assessment and he had a go about my grades and did I mention I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Harley nodded, "Everything seems to be going pretty okay right now."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go sweep around the stage. And if you see Taylor, tell her Dad was looking for her this morning, and he didn't look very happy."

Alexis nodded, grabbing the broom and walking over to the stage. She glanced over at Harley. He was looking over some of the books for the restaurant. To Alexis, he looked a lot like his dad. His hair was spiked the same way, His eyes were the same shape, and His mouth was too. He did that thing where he bit his lip whenever he was thinking really hard about something…just like his dad. Honestly, she had always had a crush on him. …Harley, not his dad. She couldn't help it. He was always so nice to her, and her brother. That's why she started working at Angelo's. What, you didn't think she did it because of the people, did you?

But she knew it would never work out between them. He was three years older than she was. Not like it actually mattered to her. It was her parents she was worried about. They would never be okay with her seeing someone that much older than her. But…maybe they didn't have to know.

"Day dreaming about Harley again?" Seth asked, pulling Alexis out of her thoughts.

She glanced over at him. He was leaning up against the wall on the other side of the stage with that stupid cocky grin of his. "Stuff it, Seth."

"So is that a yes?" He grinned, waiting for her to say something in response, but continued when she didn't say anything, "Have you seen my dad? He left the house before I got home from school earlier and I think Sarah went with him."

"Whoa, Sarah actually, willingly left the house for something other than school?"

"I know right?"

"How is she anyway? I haven't seen her in a couple weeks."

"Same as always." Seth shrugged, "She still won't talk to me. But at least she talks to Mum and Dad…Barely. She skipped school a couple times last week, but I don't think Mr. McGuire noticed, or if he did, he just didn't say anything."

"Sorry Mate, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"Yeah, Hopefully."

* * *

Josh walked into the Diner with Sarah following closely behind him. They walked up to the counter where VJ and Jett were standing.

"Could you go to the Gym and ask Andy for the books?" Josh asked, placing his hand of Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah nodded a little, walking down to the Gym.

She hated being out of the house, She hated being around people…well, she hated a lot of stuff, but no one understood why. She was just so shy it literally made her sick just being around too many people, other than her family. She had been like that since she turned sixteen years old. Her parents thought she was just in a phase, but that wasn't it, and they were always too busy to realize she still hadn't gotten over it. Her cousin Levi was the only one who she could talk to about it. He at least let her feel normal when she talked to him. If it were Seth, He'd either freak or make her feel really stupid about it.

"Hey Sarah." Casey smiled when he saw her walk into the Gym.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She made a mental note of never leaving the house with her parents again. This happens every time. She ends up running into people and they try to talk to her. Maybe if she didn't say anything to him he would just leave her alone and she could leave. Where was Andy? Wasn't he supposed to be working?

"Did you need something?" He asked, looking around the gym. There were only a couple people in there working out. She nodded. "Oh, you needed the books, right? Andy's got them, and he left a couple minutes ago. Something about getting a new security system since someone broke into here last week." He explained, sifting through the papers on the counter, "You could wait around for him if you want? Or if you have something else to do, I could text you when he gets back."

Sarah nodded, quickly walking out of the Gym, and running straight into her Dad.

"Are you okay?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She nodded, fixing her shirt, "Andy's gone though, so the books aren't there." She added quietly.

"Alright, I have to head into the city for a couple hours. Do you want to come along?"

"Hey Sarah!" Levi called from the dock.

Josh looked back at Levi, waving a little, "Or you can stay here with him."

"I think I'll just hang out with Levi until Mum gets back."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back, then." He smiled, kissing the top of her head before walking off.

* * *

Taylor was Jogging down the beach when she spotted Sam coming out of the water. She slowed down as she caught up with him.

"Hey Sammy." She smiled, standing next to him.

Sam grinned, dropping his surf-board on the sand, "Hey Taylor."

"I didn't see you at school this morning, what happened?"

"Oh, I had other stuff to take care of." He shrugged, grabbing his shirt off the towel he had left with his backpack, pulling it over his head.

"You mean you ditched again?"

"Depends, are you going to tell my parents?"

"Why would you think I'm just going to run off and tell your parents you skipped school?"

"Oh my god, you skipped school too didn't you?" Sam laughed.

"Okay, Technically I didn't skip; I just left before school was over." She smiled a little, looking around the beach before returning her gaze back to him.

"Ditching is even worse, Taylor."

"Oh please. I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." He grinned, putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Have you seen Casey? He said he was going to give me the assignment from Mr. McGuire's class this morning."

"Last time I saw him he was heading home."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, starting to walk off again.

"Actually, Taylor...I was wondering if you might want to go get a coffee or something later?"

"Uh, you mean me and you?"

"Yeah, if you want to, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just hoping maybe—"

"Yeah, sure Sam." She said hesitantly.

"Cool, so I'll meet you at the diner…around 5?"

"Sure thing." She nodded, jogging off.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, leaning up against the side of the boat.

"I guess." Sarah shrugged, sitting against the opposite side of the boat, "Are you?"

"I'm good." He nodded a little, looking out at the water, "Have you talked to your parents yet?"

"Levi, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until you say you have." He replied, earning an eye roll from her, "Honestly Sarah, this is serious, and you should really talk to them about it."

"I can't, Levi. Do you have any idea how they would react?" She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly, willing the thought to go away, "They don't even realize anything's wrong anyway."

"They can help, you just have to let them."

"You promised you weren't going to say anything."

"I'm not going to. But you need to." He nodded, "You're acting different, Sarah. You barely talk to anyone, you don't like leaving the house…even to go to school, and you won't even spend time with your own brother. That's not normal, and eventually they're going to realize something up, and if they find out I know, they won't be very happy about it, and neither will Mum and Dad."

"I'll talk to them; just not right now…they have way too much stuff going on right now."

"Maybe you could try telling Aunt Denny first or something. Or you could talk to Dad, I'm sure one of them could help."

"Maybe Aunt Denny, but Uncle Oscar probably wouldn't be much help."

"Promise me you'll talk to them…to someone?"

"Fine, but will you just drop it for now?"

"Of course."

* * *

"If you like him, why don't you just tell him?" Seth asked, walking around the tables.

"Because, it's weird." Alexis shrugged, wiping off a table someone had just left.

"How is it weird? He's a guy, you're a girl. It's perfectly natural."

"Not for my parents it wouldn't be." She scoffed, "Mum would lose it, Dad would freak and Sam would probably threaten Harley's life."

"Then don't tell them."

"They'd find out. They always do."

"Not if you were careful. And if you maybe had someone to cover for you."

"Yeah, right."

"You know, someone like…" He pointed around before pointing at himself, "Oh, this guy."

"Would you really do that?" She asked, slightly skeptically.

"Of course, what are best friends for?"

"Thanks Sethy." She grinned; turning back to the table when she see's Taylor walking over.

"Hey Seth." Taylor smiled

"Tater." He nodded, sitting on one of the tables, "How's it going?"

"Good, have you seen Natalie? I thought she was supposed to be working today, but she wasn't at the Gym." She shrugged.

"Last time I saw her, she was heading towards the church."

Taylor nodded a little, walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

This time of the year was always hard for Natalie. Her dad was killed before she was born, so she never got a chance to meet him. She'd always wanted to meet him though. Her Mum used to tell her stories about him, but she felt like that was making her sad, and she stopped asking questions.

Natalie ended up getting very depressed about it and didn't know who to talk to about it, until her and Casey started hanging out. She couldn't help but feel angry at him when they first met. He had her dads name…he knew more about HER dad than she did. They became close over time and she found out he didn't know his dad either. They confided in each other, and told each other everything.

Taylor walked up to the entrance of the Church, looking around. She walked out back when she didn't see Natalie anywhere. She spent a lot of time there around this time of the year, and Taylor usually knew where to find her.

"Hey Nat." She smiled a little, walking over to a small patch of grass where her friend was sitting and sitting down next to her.

"Hey." Natalie said quietly, looking at the small pile of flowers sitting in front of the Grave stone.

Taylor looked at the headstone. 'Casey Braxton'. That must have been where her cousin got his name, "Are you okay?"

"I feel so stupid, Taylor." She shook her head, covering her eyes.

"Why?"

"I miss him so much…but I never got the chance to meet him."

"He's your dad, Nat…of course you would miss him."

"It sucks that he's not here…Ash Is okay, He's cool, but he's not my dad." She sighed, looking back down at the flowers.

"Have you tried talking to your Mum about it?"

"I don't want to upset her anymore." She shook her head, "I tried talking to Casey, but he just didn't really know what to say. He said I should go ahead and tell Mum."

"Maybe you should." Taylor nodded, putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

* * *

Alexis sat at the bar. It was nearly closing time, and she was ready to go home.

"Hey Ali?" Harley called from the other side of the bar.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you might want to go get a smoothie from the Diner?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." She smiled, mentally doing back flips out of sheer excitement, "I'll just text my parents and let them know I might be a little late."

"Cool, I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure."

* * *

Cast:

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page

Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett

Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton

Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton

Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan

Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood

Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford

Kodi Smith-mcphee as Landon Patterson

Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire

Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton

Luke Bilyk as Ryan Braxton

Logan Lerman as Sam Page

Emily Browning as Sarah MacGuire

Blake Davis as Seth MacGuire  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**A/N #2  
Hey again!  
So, I really hope you guys liked that, I've been working on it for a while. Just a few more things you should know before I go.  
1st. I know it might have seemed a bit…meh. But it will get better. A lot of Characters from the show are going to pop up here and there.  
2nd. I wanted to make this fun, so I have a Tumblr blog to go along with the story. On said Blog, there will be some pretty cool stuff. During the week, I'll have Sarah's Blog posts, Text Messages between the characters, Bios, Relationship details and all sorts of fun stuff. There also might be a couple spoilers posted occasionally about who might be dropping in to the Bay. ;) It's Homeandaway - thenextgeneration . tumblr . com  
3rd. I will be updating the story weekly!  
4th. This was kind of a confusing one, I'm not really referring to this as a Chapter, I'm calling them Episodes (Because I'm awesome that way.), and there will be 13 episodes in each season. :)  
aaaannnnnddddd  
5th. IF YOU LIKED THIS give it a follow and a review! :D  
6th. If there was something you didn't like about it….review it and tell me what you didn't like and I'll try to fix it. Also, if you have any suggestions, and Ideas, I'm totally willing to hear them and see if I can fit them into the story. :)**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll read again next week!**

**-Riley**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N:  
HAPPY UPDATE DAY! :D  
In case you forgot, I'll post who's who again. :)**

**Alexis and Sam are Matt and Sasha's kids.  
Amber and Ryan are Andy and Hannah's kids.  
Casey is Brax and Rikki's Son. (Brax is currently still in Jail)  
Chloe is Kyle and Phoebe's daughter.  
Harley is Heath and Jess Lockwoods son  
Taylor and Noah are Heath and Bianca's kids.  
Hayden is Ash and Denny's son.  
Natalie is Casey and Denny's daughter. (Before Casey died.)  
Sarah and Seth (Twins) are Josh and Evie's kids**

* * *

"What are we doing?" Natalie laughs a little as Casey blindfolds her, leading her across what she thought was the beach, but she wasn't so sure.

"It's a surprise." Casey grinned, pushing her a little.

Casey had shown up at Natalie's front door earlier that morning, and insisted that he had something important to show her. Natalie, of course, Argued and said she was tired and wanted to go back to bed, but Casey made her get out of the house.

"Are we there yet?" She asked for the tenth time since they left the house. Count of Natalie Braxton to be the most Impatient person in all of Summer Bay.

"Almost." He chuckled, walking a couple more feet, before starting to untie the blindfold, "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Natalie slowly opened her eyes, expecting to have the sun shining directly in her face, but to her surprise, it was rather dim. She didn't even recognize where they were. The place looked amazing though. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, I kind of figured, since there's a lot going on at home for you, that you would need somewhere to be by yourself, away from your parents and school, and Seth too, since he never leaves you alone when you tell him to." He smiled, "So, Heath and Kyle helped me fix this place up and yeah."

"This is amazing." She nodded a little, looking around, "When did you even have time to do all of this?"

"I made time."

She smiled, looking up at him, "Thank you." She gave him a quick hug before walking around the room.

"You're welcome," He smiled, sitting down on the couch.

* * *

Sarah walked off the bus, and started on the walk towards the farmhouse. It had been a long day…again. Levi pestered her all day about talking to her parents about what had been bothering her, and she just couldn't get him to understand that she couldn't. As far as she knew, they probably still thought it was because of the move. Which it obviously wasn't, she didn't care about the move. Actually, she was glad they moved. Summer Bay was so much better than when they lived in the city. They only lived there for a year, but it wasn't as nice as you would think. It was too loud, and there were too many people, so the change was good for her. She knew Levi was right though, eventually someone was going to start questioning her weird behavior. She could tell Seth already knew something up, but he wasn't very bright, so he wouldn't figure it out for a while.

She walked up to the house; the car was in the driveway, so her parents had to have been home. She walked inside and immediately heard her parents talking in the living room. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone and just wanted to go to her room, and get some sleep or something, so she slowly walked past them, trying to go unnoticed…No such luck for Sarah.

"Hey Sarah?" Her Mum called.

She sighed, backing up, "Yeah, mum?" She faked a smile, hoping they would just leave her alone.

"We need to talk about something." Her dad said, gesturing for her to sit on the couch between them. Bad sign.

"I have some stuff to do for school." She said, hoping they would let her off.

"It'll only take a couple minutes."

"I have to get this done, it was due yesterday, and I forgot about it."

"You can finish it in a minute."

"I really don't feel good, okay? I just want to go lay down for a couple minutes." She said, making one last attempt to get out of having to talk to them.

"Sarah. Sit down."

She sighed, dropping her backpack at the door and walked over to the couch, taking a seat by her dad.

…This day was about to get longer.

* * *

Alexis sat up in bed, looking at her Alarm clock. It was nearly noon. Great, she had slept through half of school. No use in going now, right? She had to be at work in an hour anyway, so there really was no point in even trying to make it. Her parents were probably going to be pissed when they found out.

She stood up, grabbing a change of clothes off her desk before walking to the bathroom to shower.

She walked out of the bathroom, and bumped into Matt, stumbling back a little, "Oh, Hey dad." She smiled a little.

"Don't 'Hey Dad' me, why are you home and not at school?" He asked, crossing his Arms.

"I slept through my alarm."

"Uh-huh. Where were you last night?"

"Hanging out with Seth."

"Where?"

"The Diner."

"Diner closed at nine, where'd you go after that?"

"The Beach."

"So, if I asked Seth, He'd say he was there."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She smiled a little, "Can I go now? I have to get dressed."

Matt nodded, walking out the front door.

Alexis waited until she knew he was gone before grabbing her phone of the table. She had a text from Harley.

Harley: 'Hey, I had a good time last night. We should hang out again. :)'

She smiled. She had a really good time too, and she wanted to hang out again, but maybe not so soon, or her parents would start questioning why she was hanging out with Seth so often.

Alexis: 'It was fun. We really should hang out again. :)'

Fun was an Understatement. It was quite possibly the best night of her entire life. She liked hanging out with Ryan and all, but it was nice to have someone else to talk to, and spend time with. Ryan and Sam were kind of Immature, whereas Harley wasn't. She could have a conversation with him without it ending with one of them getting picked up from the police station…and that was on a good day.

* * *

Ryan and Sam sat on the Dock, throwing rocks into the water.

"So, is your dad letting you borrow the car?" Sam asked, standing up and climbing over the side of one of the boats.

"I don't know, I didn't really ask him." Ryan shrugged, throwing another rock into the water.

"What about your Mum?"

"Who said we even needed to ask, Sam?"

"You don't think your parents would notice the car was missing?"

"They don't pay attention to anything anymore, I doubt they would notice." Ryan Shrugged, standing up and walking along the edge of the dock, "I say we just go."

"Or instead, I could call Isaac. I'm sure he wouldn't mind driving over here."

"Yeah right. Isaac hates coming here unless there's something in it for him."

"That's not true." A voice came from behind them.

Ryan turned around, smiling when he sees Isaac, "I thought you were grounded."

"Ah, I was. I told Dad I had a group project to work on, so he was more than happy to let me leave as long as I got something done." He grinned.

"What kind of group project?" Sam asked, standing on the edge of the boat.

Isaac rolled his eyes, shoving Sam into the water, "There is no group project you idiot."

Ryan laughed a little, watching as a couple girls walked past, "I don't know, they look like a good subject for a project."

"A man after my own heart," Isaac smiled, putting his hand of Ryan's shoulder as they start walking in the same direction as the girls, "Ladies!"

"Uh…guys? I can't get up..." Sam said, grabbing onto the side of the dock. "Guys? …Anyone?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, looking back and forth between her parents.

"Sarah, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?" Josh asked, placing his hand on hers.

"Uh, Yeah. I guess." She nodded a little, moving her hand onto her lap, "Why?"

"We know something's been bothering you for a while...and we want you to know whatever it is, you can talk to us," Evie replied, "We can help, Sarah."

"Nothing's wrong, Mum. I'm fine."

"Sarah, We know what happened." Josh finally said, causing Sarah to pull away from them a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly, standing up.

"Levi told us."

"He what?" She frowned, backing away.

"He was just trying to help."

Sarah shook her head, grabbing her bag and walking out of the house, ignoring the sounds of her parents calling her to come back.

She couldn't believe Levi would betray her like that. He promised, she trusted him and he told her parents anyway, even when he knew how hard it was for her to tell him what happened. She thought he was her friend, but friends wouldn't do that to each other. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't go back home, not while her parents were there anyway. And she definitely wasn't going to go talk to Levi anytime soon. Maybe she could just walk for a while, clear her head or something.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes, not remembering having closed them. She must have fallen asleep, how long had she been out? She looked around to see Casey on the other side of the couch, playing on his phone. "Case?"

He looked around at her, smiling a little, "Hey,"

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours. Your Mum called though."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She yawned, sitting up.

"You looked like you needed the sleep," He shrugged, "Plus, the sight of you drooling was the funniest thing I've seen all week."

Natalie rolled her eyes, hitting him with a pillow, "What did Mum want?"

"I don't know, I didn't answer. But Ash texted me asking if I knew where you were."

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were hanging out, and I'd make sure you were home before it got too late."

"I wish he would just leave me alone." She sighed, picking up her phone.

"He was just worried about you, Nat."

"I don't need him to be worried about me. I don't want him to be."

"Why not? I'm sure he only wants what's best for you, just like your Mum."

"Because He's not my dad!"

* * *

Alexis walked into the diner to grab a coffee before heading into work. She looked around as she waited, spotting Seth sitting at one of the tables, smiling a little as he spotted her. He stood up, walking over to the counter.

"So?" He grinned.

"So what?"

"Don't play stupid. How was your date with Harley?"

"It wasn't a date, Seth." She rolled her eyes, leaning against the counter, "And could you not say that when there are people around?"

"Sorry," He shrugged, "Well, if it wasn't a date, then what was it?"

"It was two people having going for a smoothie after work."

"Uh-huh," He nodded, "If that's all it was, why did I have to tell your dad you were with me last night?"

"What, did he ask you?"

"He asked what we did last night." He shrugged, drinking some of his coffee.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were at the house playing video games."

"And he bought it?"

"Of course. Does this look like the face of someone who would lie?" He chuckled, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, actually it does." She nodded, grabbing her coffee off the counter.

"No, seriously. How'd it go last night?"

"It went.." A paused, trying to think of the right word, "Perfect. It went absolutely perfect."

"What was perfect?" Matt asked, walking up behind them.

Alexis quickly spun around, "Creeping up on me now? Not cool dad."

"I'm just here to get coffee for your mum." He shrugs, "what was perfect?"

"The-"

"A study method we figured out. Last night..when we got done playing video games." Seth said quickly, interrupting Alexis.

"A study method?" Matt asked, looking back and forth between the two, "Is that the story you're sticking with?"

"Mum said to always tell the truth." Seth nodded, looking over at Alexis, "Right Ali?"  
"Right." Alexis smiled, taking a sip of her Coffee.

"Alright." Matt nodded a little, backing away, "I'll figure out what you two are up to, just know that."  
Seth waited until Matt was out of the diner before turning to high five Alexis. "That was close." He laughed.

Alexis glanced down at her phone when she felt in buzz in her pocket.

Harley: There's supposed to be a bad storm today, Kyle said he was closing Angelos, so dont worry about coming into work.

"Looks like I'm heading home." Alexis shrugged, putting her phone in her pocket.  
"I've got to go find Ryan, so I'll see you later, yeah?" Seth nodded.  
"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"Look, Nat. I get you're upset, but Ash isn't a bad guy." Casey shook his head, "He's trying to help you, He's been helping your Mum for a long time. Why cant you just give him a chance?"  
"Out of everyone, I thought you would understand." Natalie frowned.  
"Uncle Kyle wasn't trying to take dads place, he was trying to help. Just like Ash is doing," Casey replied with a slight shrug, "Just give him a chance, I'm sure you'll find out he's cool."  
"How? What if he's all mad at me because I've been terrible to him?"  
"Just say you're sorry. Tell him why you were acting like that. I'm sure he'll understand." Casey smiled.  
"How is it that you've got the answer to everything?"  
"Because I've been through it already." He shrugged, "You don't think I always got along with Kyle, do you?" He chuckled, playing with the strings on his Jacket hoodie, "I just had to get used to the fact that my dad wasn't going to be around and that Kyle was just trying to help."  
"Dont you ever want to see him though?"  
"What, my dad?"  
Natalie nodded a little.  
"Of course. All the time, but I'm not sure how I would talk to Mum about that." He shrugged, looking back down at his phone.  
Natalie didnt say anything else, feeling like he didn't really want to talk about it anymore.

"There's supposed to be a storm coming. We should probably start heading home." Casey said after a moment, standing up.  
"Yeah, right. Of course."  
"Do you want me to walk with you?"  
"You dont have to." She shrugged.  
"I'm pretty sure Denny wouldn't be very happy if I let you walk home by yourself. Especially if it starts raining before you get back."  
"Okay then, Yeah, I'd like that."  
"I can walk you as far as the gym, but I have to pick something up for mum."

* * *

Cast:

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page

Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett

Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton

Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton

Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan

Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood

Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford

Sam Earle as Isaac Grey

Mason Cook as Landon Patterson

Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire

Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton

Luke Bilyk as Ryan Braxton

Logan Lerman as Sam Page

Emily Browning as Sarah MacGuire

Blake Davis as Seth MacGuire  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**A/N #2**

**Hey, I hope you guys liked that.  
I know it seems a little random right now, but the next chapters actually have a plot, and main focus point.  
**

To the reviewers:

FrankElza: Thank you for your review, I really appreciate your feedback! :) I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. There will be plenty of Drama, and interaction with the kids parents.

fanfiction.79: Thanks for the kind words. :)

fanfictionforyou: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Sorry about the confusion, The first two chapters might have been a bit much, but the next ones will be more focused on specific characters. Sarah's a bit of a strange one, and You'll slowly see her story unravel. :)

Lola: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

**Just a reminder, There's a tumblr for the story, its: Homeandaway - thenextgeneration . tumblr . com and I really hope you guys are checking it out. Theres some cool stuff on there. a Link to Sarah's blog, outfits for the characters, Mini-bios, Relationship stuff. Let me know what you guys think. :)  
****Please Review, and follow/Favourite and I'll update again next week. :)**

**Riley **


	3. Episode 3

**A/N  
Is it Monday already?  
Alright, I'm going to go one more time through with Who's who, just to make sure you guys got it, along with the Ages.**

**Alexis and Sam are Matt and Sasha's kids. (Alexis is 16, Sam is 18)  
Amber and Ryan are Andy and Hannah's kids. (Amber is 13, Ryan is 15)  
Casey is Brax and Rikki's Son. (Brax is currently still in Jail) (Casey is 18)  
Chloe is Kyle and Phoebe's daughter. (Chloe is 17)  
Harley is Heath and Jess Lockwoods son (Harley is 19)  
Taylor and Noah are Heath and Bianca's kids. (Taylor is 17, Noah is 2)  
Hayden is Ash and Denny's son. (Hayden is 11)  
Natalie is Casey and Denny's daughter. (Before Casey died.) (Natalie is 17)  
Sarah and Seth (Twins) are Josh and Evie's kids (Seth and Sarah are 17)**

* * *

****

**Sarah had been walking for what seemed like forever. She actually kind of liked it. Since they had moved back to the bay, she had walked just about everywhere, even though her parents, Mostly her dad, Insisted that it was probably a better idea to take the bus unless Seth or Levi was walking with her. Yeah, that would work if her and Levi were actually talking or if Seth were around. Walking was good for her. It helped her clear her head, and get a new perspective on everything.  
She glanced up when she felt a raindrop hit the top of her head. Thats when she remembered that there was supposed to be a big storm that night. She walked up to the gym, making her way inside.  
The lights were on, but it didn't look like anyone was actually in there. Maybe Andy or casey forgot to turn off the lights...again. She walked into the storeroom, grabbing a towel to dry off with before walking back into the gym and sitting on a bench.**

"**Sarah?"  
She quickly looked around to see Casey walking out of the office. Thats why the lights were on.  
**"**What are you doing in here?" He asked.  
**"**It was raining, so I thought I would stay here until it stopped." She shrugged, "What are you doing?"  
**"**I had to grab something before Heading home." He nodded a little, "I thought you already went home."  
**"**I did."  
**"**Then what are you doing back here? You didn't walk did you? You know theres a storm coming, right?"**

"**I needed to get out of the house, away from my family." She mumbled, "Yeah, I walked. The bus doesn't really come around this late."  
**"**Is everything okay?"  
She shrugged, looking around as the lights start to flicker.  
**"**Sarah, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here."  
**"**Why does everyone think somethings wrong with me? I dont need to talk to anyone, okay? I just want to be left alone!"  
Casey opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short when the lights went out.  
**"**Whats going on?" Sarah asked, looking around.  
**"**The storm must have knocked the power out."  
She sighed, standing up, "I have to get home." She reached for the door, but couldn't get it open. She glanced over at Casey.**

"**What?" He asked.  
**"**The door won't open."  
Casey walked over to the door, twisting the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge, "The Security system," He sighed.  
**"**The what?"  
**"**Andy got a new Security system installed because someone broke in last week," He explained, "It's electronic. The powers out, so the doors arent going to open until the powers back."**

"**You mean.."  
**"**We're both stuck in here until the power comes back on."**

* * *

**Seth and Ryan quickly walked down the road, making their way to Ryans house when the rain started pouring down.  
**"**Seth! We're never going to make it to the house before the storm gets worse." Ryan yelled.  
**"**Well we can't stay out here!" Seth yelled over the sound of the howling wind, "Where the hell are we supposed to go?"  
Ryan looked around at the closest house, "C'mon."  
The boys walked over to the front door. Seth stood by the door, while Ryan walked over to a window, peeking before walking back.  
**"**No one's inside." Ryan said, looking around.  
**"**What's your point?" Seth asked, giving him a weird look when he started digging through his pockets, and pulled out a lockpick, "Dude, we arent breaking into someones house."  
**"**It's that or sit out here, take your pick, mate." He replied, picking the lock and looking around before opening the door.  
Seth watched Ryan walk into the house before hesitantly following him inside.**

* * *

**Natalie walked into the house, pulling her hoodie off her head before hearing Denny talking in the living room. She barely got around the corner before she was spotted.  
**"**Where were you?" Denny asked.  
**"**With Case." Natalie replied, walking over to the couch.  
**"**We had no idea where you went." She sighed, "Ash left a while ago looking for you, he took Hayden with him."  
**"**He went out to find me?"  
**"**Yeah, they left a couple minutes ago."  
**"**Um, I'll go call him, if you want. let him know I'm here." She nodded, rolling her eyes at the weird look she got. She didn't even wait for a response, before walking to the door and pulling out her mobile. She frowned a little when she didn't get a signal. She was about to walk outside when the front door opened, nearly hitting her in the face. Ash walked in, with a soaked Hayden following behind him.  
**"**You're home." Ash sighed, "Are you okay?"  
**"**Yeah, I just got here." She nodded, looking up at him, "Mum said you went looking for me."  
**"**Yeah, I-she got worried when the rain started picking up, and you weren't home yet."  
**"**Casey walked me to the gym, and I walked the rest of the way myself."**

"**Well, that's stupid." Hayden rolled his eyes, taking his Jacket off.  
**"**Why don't you go sit with your Mum." Ash said, pushing Hayden out of the way.  
Hayden shrugged, walking to the living room.  
**"**I'm glad you're okay." Ash nodded before starting to walk to the living room with Hayden.  
**"**Ash?" She called him back.  
**"**Yeah?"  
She took a deep breath, "Can we talk?"**

* * *

**Seth looked down at his phone, which was ringing for the fourth time since him and Ryan had gotten out of the rain.  
**"**Whos that?" Ryan asked.  
**"**Mum." Seth replied, setting his phone on the coffee table, "Thats the fourth time she's called, what am i supposed to tell her when she calls again?"  
**"**Just tell her you're at my house." Ryan shrugged, tossing his phone on the couch.  
**"**Yeah, but what if her or Dad goes over there or something?"  
**"**Then we're screwed, alright."**

**Seth waited for a moment before saying anything else, "What are we going to do?"  
**"**We'll wait til the storm passes, then we can get out of here as quick as possible." Ryan shrugged, "And hope whoever lives here doesn't come home before we can leave."**

"**What if they come home first?"  
**"**Seth, could you shut up for ten minutes?" Ryan sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch, "I'll figure something out, but for now we arent going anywhere."**

* * *

**Alexis sat in the living room, playing on her mobile. luckily, the storm wasn't bad enough to mess up her signal and she could still talk to Harley.**

**Alexis: ****Did you get caught in the storm?  
****Harley: ****Nah, Bianca came to get me before I even left the restaurant.  
****Alexis: ****Lucky. I had to walk all the way home. :(  
****Harley: ****You poor thing. ;) Maybe if you'd waited around, you could have ridden home with me.  
****Alexis: ****Maybe next time.  
****Harley: ****Sorry about having to cancel dinner.**

"**Who are you talking to?" Sam asked, walking over to the couch.  
Alexis dropped her phone in her lap, looking at Sam with a blank stare, "What do you want?"  
**"**Are you talking to Harley?"  
**"**What's it matter to you?"  
**"**Thats where you were last night, wasnt it?" He smiled, which made Alexis more uncomfortable than she would have been if he had gotten mad, "Dad's going to freak."  
**"**Yeah, but you're not going to tell him, are you?"  
**"**It depends."  
**"**Depends on what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
**"**Alexis, I thought you knew me."  
She rolled her eyes, "How much do you want?"  
**"**My silence cannot be bought."  
**"**What do you want, Sam?"  
**"**I need a sponsor for the basketball tournament."  
**"**That involves money, doesn't it?"  
**"**Oh yeah, I guess it does." He shrugged.  
**"**How much is it?"  
**"**$40."  
**"**This is blackmail." She frowned, crossing her arms.  
**"**I think Dad got home a couple minutes ago, maybe I should go talk to him." **

"**Okay fine!" She rolled her eyes, reaching in her pocket for the money, and handing it to him, "There, now shut up."  
**"**The entire basketball team thanks you." He grinned, taking the money and walking to his bedroom.**

* * *

**Casey sat against the wall, watching Sarah walk back and forth around the gym, like she had been for the last forty-five minutes.  
**"**Sarah, would you stop, pacing isn't going to help us get out of here any quicker." He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.  
**"**Could you just...leave me alone?"  
**"**At least sit down of something, all of the pacing is making me dizzy."  
She walked back to the bench, sitting down. She glanced over at Casey, waiting for a moment before asking what they were both thinking, "How long do you think the storms supposed to last?"  
**"**I don't know, probably a couple hours." He nodded a little, "Which means we'll probably be stuck here all night."  
Sarah sighed, looking down at her phone, which didn't have a signal...just her luck, "Mum and dad are going to freak."  
**"**They don't know where you went?"  
**"**No...I kind of got mad at them and left the house without telling them where I was going," She shrugged, "What about your Mum? Does she know where you are?"  
**"**She knew I was stopping here to pick up some stuff, but knowing her, she's probably going out of her mind wondering where I am, and why I'm not home."  
**"**She's got a pretty good reason to worry about you."  
Casey shrugged, looking down at his phone, which had gone dead a couple minutes after he got to the gym.  
**"**Well, after all thats happened with your family, yeah, it makes sense." Sarah nodded, "She just wants to make sure you're okay."  
**"**Yeah," He nodded, "Sound familiar?"  
**"**Yeah, it does."**

* * *

**Natalie sat on the edge of her bed, looking out the window, when her bedroom door opened. She looked around to see Ash standing in the doorway.  
**"**You wanted to talk about something?" He asked.  
**"**Yeah," She nodded, taking a deep breath.  
**"**What's up?"  
**"**I wanted to say I'm sorry," She started, but was interrupted.  
**"**Nat, you dont have to apologize."  
**"**Yeah, I do. I've been terrible to you, even though all you've done for years is try to help me and Mum." She sighed, "It's just, I miss my dad. and I know it sounds stupid because I never met him, but I hated the idea of having someone else around instead of him, and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry."  
**"**It doesn't sound stupid, Nat." He shook his head sitting down next to her, "And I dont want to replace your dad, I just want to be here for you if you ever need someone."  
**"**You're not mad at me?"  
**"**Why would I be mad at you?"  
**"**Because I've not exactly been the nicest person to you."  
**"**It's fine. You had your reasons." He shrugged a little, "What do you say we put all of this behind us, and when this storm clears up, me and you go camping for the weekend?"  
**"**Camping? Really?" She laughed a little.  
**"**Yeah, It could be fun."  
**"**Okay," She smiled.**

* * *

"**What are we supposed to do until morning?" Sarah yawned, walking out of the bathroom, and looking around to see Casey messing with the gym mats.  
**"**Uh, we have school tomorrow, so probably get some sleep?" Casey nodded a little.  
**"**Where? On the benches?"  
**"**No, I got the mats out of the office, I figure they're more comfortable than the floor is." He shrugged, sitting on the edge of one of the mats.  
Sarah nodded slightly, walking over to the mats and sitting down as far away from him as she could get without falling off.  
Casey sighed, "Sarah? Can I ask you something?"  
**"**You just did." She shrugged.  
**"**Did I do something that made you mad?"  
**"**What?"  
**"**You've acted like I did something wrong since you got back here. like, We used to be friends, then when you got back from the city, it was like you hated me." He nodded a little, moving to sit next to her.  
**"**I dont hate you, Casey." She shook her head, looking at the door.  
**"**Really, because you sure act like it. even after i've tried to be nice, and I've done just about everything but actually straight out saying I like you."  
**"**You what?"  
**"**I like you," He repeated, "I have for a while now, and I guess it just took me up until now to actually be able to tell you."  
**"**You can't."  
**"**Why can't I?" He laughed a little, mostly out of awkwardness.  
**"**Because."  
**"**I dont think thats a good reason." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.  
She didn't move, expecting him to say it was just a joke and he didn't really like her like that...but he didnt. He actually kissed her. She wasn't really sure what to do. He pulled away a little, just enough to see the look on her face. She smiled a little, placing her hand on his cheek and pulling him back into the kiss.**

* * *

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page

Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett

Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton

Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton

Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood

Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford

Sam Earle as Isaac Grey

Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker

Mason Cook as Landon Patterson

Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire

Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton

Luke Bilyk as Ryan Braxton

Logan Lerman as Sam Page

Emily Browning as Sarah MacGuire

Blake Davis as Seth MacGuire  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**A/N #2**

**Okay, so I know that ending was probably expected, but things between Casey and Sarah arent going to be that simple, and things from Sarah's past might get in the way a bit.  
What are you guys thinking so far? Do you have a favourite character? Who do YOU think should be together? Let me know in the reviews. Seriously, I value your opinions. :) **

**REVIEWS:**

**FrankElza: Thanks for another review! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2! Yes, Sarah is very complicated, but as you can see up there, She's trying very hard to get past whatever happened before they moved back from the city. I'm glad you like Casey and Natalies relationship. I think it really helps that they are close in age, and they sort of had eachother to rely on growing up. Yes, Natalie has daddy issues, but I think she'll get through that.**

**Fanfiction.79: Ages are up at the top, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. :) If you need to know anything else, feel free to ask, or check out the TUMBLR, where everything is listed, as well as some other cool stuff. :)**

**Rachelstarberry38: ALLLIIIIIII! :D Thank you so much. :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Yes, Alexis is pretty Awesome, just like someone else who has that name. ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! :) Yeah, I realize they havent been there yet, but Hayden was in this chapter, and You'll see Amber and Chloe soon. :)**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N  
****Hello all you wonderful people! Now, I know it's not Monday, but I honestly Couldn't wait to update, and I already have all my chapters typed out, (Well, The first 13 chapters.) So I figured updating a little early wasnt going to kill anyone.  
****Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

**This chapter was co-written with 'iamthedoctor1' who is a crazy good writer and one of my best friends. Y'all should definitely check out her stuff. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Seth was woken up by the sound of a door slamming, He sat up and looked around the room, immediately remembering what had happened the night before. Him and Ryan...Mostly Ryan, had broken into someones house to get out of the rain. He turned on his side, falling into the floor.  
"Ryan." Seth whispered, shoving his friends arm in attempt to wake him up.  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
"I think the owners are home."  
Ryan sat up, looking around, "Come on, we should go."  
The boys grabbed their backpacks and started walking to the door, but stopped when they heard footsteps behind them.  
"Where are you two going?"  
Seth turned around to see a police officer standing a couple feet behind them, "We were just leaving." He laughed nervously.  
"You dont live here, do you?"  
"Actually, officer. We do." Ryan lied, and if Seth didn't know any better, he wouldn't have actually thought Ryan was being truthful.  
"Really? Because the owners called into the station this morning saying two teenage boys had broken into their house sometime during the night."  
"It's a funny story.."  
"Yeah, you can tell me all about it on the way down to the police station." The officer nodded, ushering the boys out the door.

* * *

Chloe sat in front of her locker, strumming on her guitar when Levi walked by, nearly tripping over her leg. She looked up at him, as if her sitting in the hallway playing guitar in the middle of class was perfectly normal.  
Levi blinked a couple times, starring down at her, "Whatcha doing?"  
Chloe shrugged, "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"It looks like you're skipping class and playing guitar instead."  
"Then it's exactly what it looks like."  
"Why are you skipping class?"  
"Because I'm working on something." She shrugged, "What about you"  
"I'm late. Ryan was supposed to drive me to school, but he never turned up." He shrugged, "Then I called Casey, but he didn't answer."  
"Oh, that sucks. Wheres Ryan anyway?"  
"I dont know. Him and Seth went somewhere yesterday, and I haven't seen them since." He shrugged, "What are you working on?"  
"A song." She nodded, "And you didn't think to ask Sarah where they were?"  
"Sarah and I aren't really on speaking terms at the moment." He shook his head, "What kind of song?"  
"A song song." She rolled her eyes, "What'd you do this time?"  
"I thought I was helping her, and I just made things worse than they were. and she probably won't talk to me again." He sighed, "What for?"  
"You do that a lot don't you." She chuckled, before looking around the hall, "If I tell you, you have to swear you wont say a word to anyone, especially not to Mum and Dad."  
"Are you really saying that after I told you I screwed up with Sarah?"  
"Do you want me to tell you or not?"  
"Fine."  
"Harley asked me if I wanted to play a few songs at Angelos tonight."  
"And you said?"  
"I said No, Levi. I'm sitting in the hall, practicing some stupid songs, but I said No." She rolled her eyes, sometimes Levi could be really dense.  
"Funny," He fake laughed, "Why dont you want your parents knowing?"  
"Because, Dad'll make a big deal out of it, and I dont even know what Mum would do." She shook her head, looking back at her guitar.  
"So, what happens if one of them turn up at Angelos tonight? I mean, they kind of own Half of it, right? They're bound to figure out eventually." He shrugged.  
"Hopefully that won't happen."  
"Right," He nodded, "You haven't heard from Case have you?"

* * *

Casey opened his eyes, looking around the gym. He glanced next to him where Sarah was laying on the mat. He smiled a little, standing up and walking to the door. The power must have come back on sometime while they were asleep. He opened the door, looking around, no one was there yet, so he'd have time to clean up before anyone knew they had spent the night.  
He walked back to the Mat, sitting down to try to wake Sarah up.  
"Sarah," He whispered, "Hey, sleepy head."  
She opened her eyes, looking up at him, smiling a little, "Morning."  
"You know you talk in your sleep right?" He smiled.  
She sat up, slapping his arm, "I do not."  
"Yeah, you do." He chuckled, "Who's Mitchell?"  
She frowned a little, looking around the room, "What time is it?"  
Casey raised an eyebrow at her before looking at his watch, "Almost Noon."  
"I'm missing class." She said, quickly standing up.  
"Sarah, chill. I'm sure missing one day of class isnt going to kill you."  
"No, but my parents will if they find out."  
"Heres a better idea. How about I walk you to the diner and we'll get lunch, then I'll drive you home?"  
Sarah thought about it for a moment, before nodding, "Okay."  
"Awesome, I'll just-"

"What are you two doing in here?" Andy asked, walking into the gym.  
"Can you give me a minute?" Casey asked, "I might be able to come up with a good excuse."  
"Sarah, what are you doing here? Your parents have been going crazy trying to figure out where you went last night."  
"My phone went dead," Sarah stood up, grabbing her backpack, "I'll see you later Casey." She walked out of the gym.

Casey looked over at Andy, shaking his head as he sat back on the bench.  
"What?" Andy asked.  
"Could you have any worse timing?"  
He shrugged, looking around the room, "Were you two in here all night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah," He nodded, before shaking his head, "No, we got locked in here because the power went out and the doors wouldn't open."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Seriously, that was it."  
"Whatever you two do in the gym after hours is none of my business." He shrugged, walking over to the desk, leaving Casey feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Hayden asked, following Natalie from her bedroom, down the hall and into the living room.  
"Because, Ash said it was just going to be me and him." Natalie shrugged, "You can go next time."  
"But I want to go this time."  
"Hayden, He said you can't go. So, you can play with Landon while we're gone." She replied, pushing him out of the entrance and walking into the living room where Denny and Ash were.  
"Hey," Ash smiled, "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah," Natalie nodded, "Are you? because I distinctly remember being the one who had to wake you up this morning."  
"I've just got to load everything into the Ute, then we can leave." He chuckled, "You want me to get your bags for you."  
"Sure." She nodded a little, watching him walk to her bedroom, then walk outside with the bags.

"Be nice to him, He's really trying, Nat." Denny said, watching Ash walk out the door.  
"I am being nice." Natalie nodded, "I wouldn't be going camping with him if I wasn't being nice." She shrugged, looking at her phone before Denny grabbed it out of her hand, "Hey, what was that for?"  
"No phones on the trip."  
"But, Ash has his."  
"So he can call if anything happens."  
"Fine," Natalie rolled her eyes as Ash walked back into the house.  
"All ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Natalie nodded, giving Denny a hug before walking outside.

"It's going to be a good weekend, yeah?" Ash smiled once they were both in the Ute.  
"Yeah." Natalie smiled, looking out the window.

* * *

Seth and Ryan sat in a holding room at the police station. Seth sat at the table, rapidly tapping his foot on the tile floor, while Ryan sat in the floor, against the wall, throwing a rubber ball against the wall, repeatedly.  
"Would you knock it off!" Seth yelled, "Where the hell did you get that anyway?"  
"Does that even matter?." Ryan shrugged, bouncing the ball against the wall again, "What's your problem anyway?"  
"Whats my problem?" Seth scoffed, "How about the fact that we just got arrested for breaking and entering. and they are going to call our parents!"  
"And?"  
"Unbelieveable." He shook his head, "You seriously dont care?"  
Ryan shrugged, "Would caring change anything?"  
"No?" Seth replied, almost as a question.  
"Then there you go."

Seth looked over at the door when it opened, and Casey walked in.  
"Case? What are you doing here?" Seth asked, standing up.  
"You two are lucky it was me who picked up the phone, and not Andy." Casey said, looking back and forth between the two of them, "Come on, we're leaving."  
"Just like that?" He asked as they walked outside.  
"You just better be glad the owners arent pressing charges."  
"That could be bad, right?"  
"Not nearly as bad as what's going to happen when your parents find out."  
"Seriously?" Ryan rolled his eyes, "You get our hopes up by coming to get us, then you say you're telling our parents?"  
"Damn straight I'm telling them," Casey nodded, "What the hell were you two thinking?"  
"That we got stuck outside during a bad storm and we were too far from home."  
"So you broke into a house? Great thinking, Ryan." He shook his head, pushing the boys out the door.

* * *

Taylor walked into the house, looking around to see if her parents were home. She walked into the kitchen where her dad was. She took a deep breath before walking up behind him.  
"Hey dad?"  
Heath turned around, smiling a little, "Hey, you're home early."  
"Yeah, Mr. MacGuire let his class out early." She shrugged, "Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important."  
Heath gave her a weird look before nodding a little, "Sure."  
"Okay, so I have this friend who has asked if I wanted to go to the Zoo with them, and I said I would have to ask you because it's in the city," She explained, careful not to include that it was a boy who she would be going with.  
"When?"  
"He said we'd be leaving-"  
"Whoa, He?"_shit…  
_"Yeah?"  
"No, you're not going."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because, you're not going to the city, by yourself with a boy." He shook his head, "Especially with a boy I dont know."  
"No, but you do know him."  
"Oh yeah, who is it?"  
"Drew."  
"Drew? Kaplan?"  
She nodded a little, feeling like the rest of this conversation was completely pointless and would have no effect on his final decision.  
"Oh that makes a difference then."  
"Really?" she smiled a little.  
"Are you kidding? No way," He scoffed, "You're not going anywhere with a riverboy."  
"But dad."  
"Don't 'but dad' me, You're not going with him."  
"He's not even a riverboy!"  
"End of conversation, Taylor." Heath shook his head, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe walked into Angelo's, looking around for Harley. She stood by the counter, looking around. There were a lot of people in the restaurant, and it was literally making her feel sick. She turned around, ready to walk out of, but Harley stood behind her.  
"You're not thinking about leaving, are you?" He smiled.  
"What? No way." She shook her head, looking around again.  
"Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick."  
"Yeah, theres just a lot of people here." She nodded, leaning against the counter.  
"It won't be so bad once you get up there."  
"How would you know?"  
"I don't, but It can't be that bad, can it?"  
She rolled her eyes, laughing a little, "Did you get my guitar?"  
"Yeah," He nodded, grabbing it from behind the counter, smiling a little when she grabbed it, "Good luck."

Chloe walked onto the stage, taking a seat on the stool, before looking around. She took deep breath before starting to strum her guitar.

**_"Everytime you walk into the room_**

**_got me feeling crazy,_**

**_Shock my heart boom boom._**

**_Any other girl would stare but me, I look away cause you're making me scared._**

**_Try not to breathe 1 2 3, try not to freak when you look at me._**

**_Gotta make you move but I freeze, you don't have a clue what you do to me._**

**_Boy, you make me shy, shy, shy. You make me run and hide, hide, hide._**

**_Feel like I get lost in time whenever you near me._**

**_Boy, you make me shy, shy, shy. I fighting butterfli-fli-flies._**

**_Yeah, you make me lose my mind whenever you near me._**

**_Boy you make me shy._**

**_Rejection is a word that I don't wanna know but a boy like you could kill_**

**_a Girl real slow._**

**_A million words stuck up in my head waiting to be said but my tongue is_**

**_stumbling._**

**_Try not to breathe 1 2 3, trying not to freak when you look at me._**

**_Try to make you move but I freeze, you don't have a clue what you do to me._**

**_Boy, you make me shy, shy, shy. You make me run and hide, hide, hide._**

**_Feel like I get lost in time whenever you need me._**

**_Boy, you make me shy, shy, shy. I fighting butterfli-fli-flies._**

**_Yeah, you make me lose my mind whenever you near me._**

**_Boy, you take me high. I feel like I can fly. But I fall out of the sky._**

**_when I look into your eyes._**

**_Oh boy, you make me shy, shy, shy. You make me run and hide, hide, hide._**

**_Feel like I get lost in time whenever you near me._**

**_Boy, you make me shy, shy, shy. I fighting butterfli-fli-flies._**

**_Yeah, you make me lose my mind whenever you need me._**

**_Boy, you make me shy._**

**_Boy, you make me shy._**

**_Can even talk to you?_**

**_Boy, you make me shy."_**

Chloe smiled when she finished the song, looking around at all the smiling faces. The smile fell slightly when she noticed her dad standing in the corner of the restaurant. She looked away when everyone started clapping.  
"Thank you, I'll be back in a couple minutes." She smiled, setting her guitar on the stand before walking off the stage. She walked over to Harley who gave her a big hug.  
"That was awesome." Harley smiled.  
"You were right, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." She nodded, backing away when she saw her dad walking over to them.  
"Uh, I'll go get you a drink." Harley nodded a little, "Hey Kyle." He added as he walked off.

* * *

Sarah walked into the farmhouse, setting her her things by the door before walking to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of her bed. Did that really happen? Casey really kissed her..and she kissed him back? She couldn't help the small smile from spreading across her face. What was she going to tell her parents?

"Sarah? Was that you?" Evie called.  
Whatever she was going to say, she better think of it fast.  
"Hi," Sarah said as her Mum Walked up to the door, "What are you doing home? I thought you would be at work."  
"Lunch break. I thought you would be at school."  
"I didn't make it to school today." She shook her head, expecting her Mum to get mad, but was surprised when she didn't.  
"Where were you last night? We were really worried about you."  
"I'm sorry," She apologized, "I went to the gym, and I didn't know there was supposed to be a storm last night." She shrugged, "And the power went out at the gym, so I couldn't get out." She nodded a little, glancing at her mom, who looked completely unfazed, "But I'm guessing you already know that."  
"Andy called earlier, just to let us know you were okay."  
"So, you're not mad?"  
"Mad, no. Upset that you ran off, Yes." She nodded, "You know we still need to talk."  
"Mum, can we not? I'm fine, really." Sarah smiled a little, standing up, "I should go find Seth, and ask him for the assignments from this morning." She nodded, "I'll See you later."

* * *

CAST:

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page  
Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett  
Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton  
Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton  
Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood  
Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford  
Sam Earle as Isaac Grey  
Mason Cook as Landon Patterson  
Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire  
Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton  
Luke Bilyk as Ryan Braxton  
Logan Lerman as Sam Page  
Emily Browning as Sarah MacGuire  
Blake Davis as Seth MacGuire  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**A/N  
As someone so kindly pointed out to me in a PM, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last three chapters, soooo**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Home and Away, if I did, a lot of shit wouldn't have happened, especially not that godawful storyline with Heath and April, *Le Puke* (I sincerely apologize if you liked that, I did not.) Also, Casey would not be dead, and Maddy and Josh would never have gotten together (Even if I did like them for a short time...very short.) and for the love of God, Brax wouldnt be in Jail.  
Also, I do not own the song Chloe sang, It's 'Shy' by Jai Waetford. I just changed it up a little so it was more from a girls point of view.**

**REVIEWS:**

**FrankElza: Thank you for your review! I thought the storm was a pretty good idea myself, but I actually added it in last minute because I needed a reason for Sarah and Casey to get locked in the Gym. :) I think Natalie actually likes Ash a little, but doesnt want to admit it quite yet.  
Arent Sarah and Casey just adorable? :) Ah yes, the teaser. Yes, Ryan is very much a trouble maker, and it doesnt end there. :) Alexis definitely doesnt want her parents finding out just yet, but she's a bit careless and doesnt really think about things before she does it, so that could cause her quite a bit of trouble.  
I'm glad you like Casey and Sarah! :) Alexis is going to have one of the best storylines, but not until a little later. I hope you liked Chloe, since she just came in. :) Again, Thanks for the review, and for reading. :) I hope you continue to read. :)**

**Fanfiction.79: Thank you for reviewing, Sandy. :) I think there will definitely be a spark between Casey and Sarah, but not all relationships come without a feew bumps in the road. You know, I actually have three messages in my inbox asking if Brax would be making an appearance, and I'm not sure yet, but I wouldnt completely rule it out as a possibility.**

**Guest: You're the 5th person to ask if there would be a Bricky reunion, or if Brax, Ricky and Casey would be together, like I told Fanfiction.79, I'm not sure yet, but I wouldnt rule it out yet. :) Thanks for the review.**

**SamEvans17: Okay, well...Here's my logic, Evie and Oscar were nearly sixteen when they came in in 2013, which means she would be seventeen in 2014, eighteen in 2015..it's twenty years in the future. twenty plus eighteen is Thirty-eight. Sarah and Seth are seventeen so that would make Evie and Josh at least twenty or Twenty-one when they had the kids, so I hope that makes sense. :) Harley should be Twenty, but I have Nineteen right now, His birthday is a little later. :) But I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing. :)**

* * *

**Anyway, I'm glad you guys actually like this story, it makes me want to keep writing. :)**

**Also, a really random question, Have any of you seen Tangle? It was on Showcase in like, 2009, there were three seasons I believe. It was so good, if you havent seen it, I suggest it. (Lincoln Younes was in it, so that was a plus)  
**

**Again, there is a tumblr for this story, and if you guys want the link, just let me know and I can send it to you or something. :)**

***SPECIAL NOTE*  
I'm looking for someone to co-write a chapter with. If you're interested, let me know in the reviews section.  
And I'm going to pick a couple people who I'd love to collaborate with. :) **


	5. Episode 5

**A/N  
Another Update? So Soon? Yeah, I'm trying to stay consistent with updating so I thought I would update today.  
I hope You all enjoy this chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER:  
****I do not own Home and Away. (even though I wish I did.) I own only the Younger characters, and the weird storylines.  
**

* * *

**Chloe sat on the edge of the stage, avoiding making eye contact with her Mum and Dad. Angelos hadnt opened yet, so no one else was there besides them. Kyle and Phoebe had woken her up that morning, saying they wanted to talk to her about something, which immediately sent her walking in the other direction. But she knew she couldn't avoid them forever, and decided she should probably talk to them.**

"**Why didn't you tell us you were playing last night?" Kyle asked, leaning up against the counter.  
**"**I don't know." Chloe shrugged, "I guess I just didn't think you would care."  
**"**Of course we would care, we're your parents." Phoebe smiled, looking at the door when Levi walked in.  
**"**Thanks you little Sellout." Chloe glared at him as he walked by.  
**"**They asked where you were, what was I supposed to say?" He shrugged.  
**"**Anywhere but Angelos, you Idiot."  
**"**I'm glad he told us where you were," Kyle said, "You did really good last night. I didn't even know you liked singing enough to get up in front of a bunch of people and do it."  
**"**Yeah, I do. It was Harley's idea though." She shrugged, "He asked me if I wanted to do it a couple weeks ago, but I didn't think I could, so I said no."  
**"**So, what made you decide you wanted to play?"  
**"**As far back as I can remember, you and mum have loved singing, and thats like your thing, and I guess I just wanted to try it," She nodded a little, looking down at her guitar, "And it was awesome."  
**"**Is that what you want to do?" Kyle asked, "Play music here?"  
**"**Maybe for a while," She shrugged, "Would you guys actually be okay with that?"  
Kyle glanced over at phoebe, before nodding, "If thats what you want to do, then yeah."**

* * *

"**We have to do what?" Ryan asked, as he and Seth followed Andy down to the Beach.  
**"**You heard me," Andy shrugged, "Jett said he needed it cleaned up before this weekend, so Hop to it."  
**"**How are we supposed to get the whole beach cleaned up by this weekend?" Seth asked, looking at the trash scattered along the beach.  
**"**There are two of you, You can go one way, and Ryan can go the other way. I'm sure you'll get it done eventually."  
**"**Thats not fair," Ryan frowned, dropping the trash bags.  
**"**You don't like that? When you're done here, you're going to those peoples house and cleaning up the mess that happened during the storm."  
**"**What? This is stupid." He rolled his eyes.  
**"**Tough, maybe next time you'll think twice before breaking into someones house, won't you?"  
Ryan grabbed the trash bag, and started picking up trash as he walked off. Part of him knew he had this coming. He'd been causing way too much trouble and breaking too many rules. He knew eventually his dad would notice, he just didn't think he would force him to clean up the whole beach with Seth, who was relatively useless, so he may as well be doing it by himself. on the bright side, it was his dad and not his Mum who found out about the break-in. She would have freaked, and probably ground him for life, So, maybe he was looking at this all wrong, maybe he was getting off easy.**

* * *

**Harley stood behind the bar at Angelos, watching Alexis, who was on the other side of the restaurant. He smiled when she looked up at him. He had asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him, but she had homework to do. She she, being the annoying person she is, brought her work to the restaurant and decided to do it there.**

**He waved a little, mouthing 'Hi'  
**'**Hey' she smiled, waving back.  
He grabbed a glass off the counter, 'Do you want a drink?' He mouthed, pointing at the glass.  
She nodded, looking back down at her history textbook.  
He walked over to the booth she was sitting at, scooting in to sit next to her, "One Mountain Dew for one awesome girl." He smiled, setting the glass in front of her.  
**"**Thank you," She smiled.  
**"**No problem," He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. He frowned when she backed away, "What?"  
**"**I should finish my homework."  
**"**You've been studying all afternoon."  
**"**And I'm almost finished." She nodded, "How about I stay after closing?" She smiled a little, looking around at him.  
Harley nodded a little, looking around at the people in the restaurant, before looking back at her, "yeah, okay." He smiled, standing up and walking back to the counter as a couple more people walked in.  
...this was going to be a long shift.**

* * *

**Casey sat at a table in the diner, drinking his coffee. He looked up when he saw Sarah walk in with her dad. She looked around, smiling when she spotted him. She said something to her dad, waiting for him to nod before walking towards him.  
**"**Hey," He smiled, standing up.  
**"**Hi," She smiled back, sitting down when he pulled out the seat for her, "Thanks."  
**"**I'm glad you came out here." He nodded, sitting down.  
**"**Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"  
**"**Uh, I wanted to ask you something."  
**"**Okay, what is it?"  
**"**About the other night, at the gym."  
**"**I know, it was really weird, and awkward and.."  
**"**That wasn't what I was going to say." He shook his head a little.  
**"**It wasn't?"  
**"**No," He chuckled, "I was going to say, I liked it." He smiled, looking down at the table, "And I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go out for dinner." He added slowly.  
**"**Um, Casey," She sighed, looking around the diner, I don't know."  
**"**It's just dinner, you don't really have to, but I thought it would be fun," He smiled a little, "we could got to angelos, or I could make dinner. That could be interesting, Ive never made dinner for anyone else before."  
**"**Okay."  
**"**Okay?"  
**"**Yeah, i'll have dinner with you." She smiled, nodding a little.  
**"**Really?"  
**"**Yeah," She nodded, looking down at the table.  
**"**Awesome," He smiled, "Um, I can pick you up around five o'clock?"  
**"**Yeah, that sounds good." She smiled, looking up as her dad walked over to the table.  
**"**Hey Mr. Barrett." Casey smiled.  
**"**Hey Casey." He nodded, "Sarah, are you ready to go?"  
**"**Uh, Yeah." Sarah nodded, standing up, "Bye Casey."  
**"**I'll see you later, yeah?"  
**"**See you." She waved, following her dad out of the diner.**

"**What was all that about?" Josh asked.  
**"**What was all what about?"  
**"**You and Casey."  
**"**Oh, nothing." She shrugged, "He just wanted to talk about something."  
**"**Is that all it was?"  
**"**Uh-huh." She nodded, looking back to see Casey walking out of the diner, giving his a small smile before looking ahead.**

* * *

"**Ryan, what the hell are you doing?" Isaac laughed as he and Kiara walked up to see Ryan picking up trash by the dock.  
**"**What does it look like I'm doing?" Ryan rolled his eyes, gesturing to the trash bag.  
**"**I don't know, thats why I'm asking." He shrugged.  
**"**Dad found out about the break-in, and he's making me and Seth clean up the whole beach before Saturday."  
**"**By yourself?"  
**"**Just the two of us."  
**"**Where's Sethy right not?"  
**"**Somewhere on the other side of the beach." He shrugged.  
**"**Well, I think you should drop the trash, and come hang out with us instead." Kiara smiled.  
**"**I wish, but my dad would kill me if he found out I left before we got finished."  
**"**Come on, We'll be back long before he get's back here," Isaac nodded, "Kiara found this really cool place to hang, and we're heading out there to meet the other boys in a couple minutes. You in?"  
Ryan looked around, making sure no one was around before dropping the bag, "Alright, where are we going?" He nodded, following Isaac and Kiara up to the sidewalk.**

"**Ryan, where are you going?" Amber asked, walking up to them.  
**"**Nowhere." Ryan shrugged, looking around at Isaac.  
**"**But, dad said you weren't supposed to leave here."  
**"**Well, dad isnt going to find out I left, is he?"  
**"**If he comes back, he will." She shrugged, crossing her arms.  
**"**No, because you're going to tell him I went to the bathroom."  
**"**Yeah right, why would I do that?"  
**"**Because, it would be a shame if Mum found out that you skipped class last week to go hang out with Midget."  
**"**Landon." She corrected, "Fine, if he asks, I'll tell him you went to the bathroom."  
**"**Ladies, are we going to stand here yapping, or can we go now?" Isaac asked, looking back and forth between the two.  
**"**Yeah, lets go." Ryan nodded, breaking eye contact with Amber to look back at Kiara before walking off.**

* * *

**Harley banged his head against the counter for the third time since he had gotten back to work after talking to Alexis. Whenever he was bored and there was nothing to do, there was no one is the Restaurant, but when he got excited about closing, people came crawling out of the woodwork..  
He walked around the restaurant, wiping off the tables as people slowly started to leave. There was only one guy left, and he wasn't even eating, he was talking to someone on the phone, which probably annoyed Harley more him actually being there. He wanted to strangle the guy. **_**Restaurants are for eating, not for making phone calls, asshole.**_

**Finally, just when Harley thought he was going to lose it, the guy got up and left.**

**When Alexis looked up from her books, Harley had already stacked the chairs and was back behind the counter. She stood up, walking behind the bar.  
**"**You still want to talk?" She asked, taking a seat on the counter.  
**"**Talking wasn't exactly the plan," He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.**

* * *

**Casey walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel as he walked into the living room where Rikki was sitting.  
**"**Hey Mum," He smiled, walking into the kitchen.  
**"**Hey Case, What are you doing?"  
**"**Getting ready to go out," He nodded, grabbing a soft drink from the refrigerator.  
**"**Where are you going?"  
**"**To the farmhouse," He smiled a little, "Me and Sarah are going to get dinner."  
**"**Sarah?"  
**"**Barrett." He nodded, standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair.  
She watched him spiking his hair in different directions, laughing a little, "Casey, your hair looks fine."  
**"**I don't want it to look fine, Mum. I want it to look perfect." He shook his head, walking back to his bedroom.**

**Casey wouldn't consider himself a player, but he had been on a couple dates before, but none had made him nearly as nervous as going out with Sarah. He really liked her and wanted everything to go as perfectly as possible.**

* * *

**Sarah walked up to her closet, grabbing a couple tshirts and a dress and set them on her bed. She bit her lip anxiously as she looked back and forth between the clothes. She grabbed the dress, walking into the bathroom to change before walking into the living room where Her mum and dad were talking.  
**"**Mum?" She said, walking up to the couch.  
**"**Hmm?" She looked up from her notes, smiling when she saw Sarah.  
**"**Does this look okay?"  
**"**Yeah, you look lovely." She smiled.  
**"**You don't think its too..?"  
**"**You look fine."  
**"**Where are you going?" Josh asked, glancing up at Sarah.  
**"**Out with Casey." She smiled a little, flattening out the wrinkles on her dress.  
**"**Oh, he just wanted to talk about something, huh?" He chuckled.  
**"**Well, we did talk about stuff," She shrugged, turning back to her mum, "So, it looks okay?"  
**"**Is our opinion really going to help determine whether you wear the dress or not?"  
**"**Depends what you say."  
**"**You look fine, Sarah."  
She rolled her eyes a little, sitting on the couch across from them.**

**Everyone looked towards the door when the doorbell rang. Sarah didn't move, she stared at the door, glancing over at her Mum for a moment, before looking down.  
**"**Are you going to get that?" Evie asked, looking up at Sarah.  
Sarah nodded a little, standing up and walking to the door. She opened it a crack, smiling when she saw Casey on the other side, straightening out his shirt, "Hi."  
**"**Hey," Casey grinned, looking up at her, "Are you ready to go?"  
**"**Yeah," She nodded, walking outside and closing the door behind her.**

* * *

"**Alexis?" Harley sighed, pulling away from her, "Hey."  
**"**What is it?" Alexis asked, running fingers through his hair.  
**"**I thought we were going to have dinner."  
**"**I don't think we ever specified what we were going to be doing." She smiled a little, kissing him again.  
**"**You say that like I was complaining," He mumbled between kisses.  
**"**You werent?"  
**"**Hell no."**

"**Maybe we-" Harley started, but was interrupted when someone walked in, and he heard a familiar voice.  
**"**You two do know this is a restaurant, right?" Heath said, crossing his arms.  
Harley backed away from Alexis, "Dad, what are you doing here?"  
**"**Bianca asked me if I would come out here and see if you needed a ride home, but by the looks of it you weren't planning on heading home any time soon."  
**"**Dad," He rolled his eyes, walking over to the counter.  
**"**I should probably go home." Alexis said, walking past Heath, "I'll see you tomorrow, Harley." She added, walking out of the Restaurant.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Harley asked, looking up from the counter.  
**"**Me? She's 16, Harley. What's wrong with you?" Heath shook his head.  
**"**What's your point? I like her."  
**"**Yeah, well I know her parents, and they're going to kill you." He nodded, "Now, come on. Lock up, we're going home."  
**"**You're not going to tell Bianca about this are you?" Harley asked after a second.  
**"**Car. Now."**

* * *

**Casey drove the car up to his house, parking in the driveway before getting out of the car and walking around to open the door for Sarah.  
**"**Thank you," She smiled, stepping out of the car, and following him up to the house.  
**"**Sorry about the mess," Casey laughed a little as they walked inside, "Mum and I went to the city last week and we only just got around to unpacking."  
**'**It's okay. Mine's probably much worse," She nodded, "At least it's just you and your Mum here-" she covered her mouth when she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
**"**No, It's okay." He shook his head, opening the door to the back yard, "Um, I'm not sure If you like eating outside or not, but Mum helped me get the picnic table out of the shed, so If it doesnt rain again it should be pretty nice out here." He smiled a little, sitting down at the table.  
**"**Yeah, eating outside is good," She smiled, sitting next to him.  
**"**I didn't actually make dinner though, I tried, and I burned it. So, Mum ordered Pizza." He shrugged, laughing a little.  
**"**It's fine. I'm just glad I get to spend time with you," She smiled, looking down at the table.  
**"**Me too." He smiled, lightly squeezing her hand.**

* * *

CAST:

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page  
Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett  
Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton  
Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton  
Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood  
Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford  
Sam Earle as Isaac Grey  
Mason Cook as Landon Patterson  
Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire  
Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton  
Luke Bilyk as Ryan Braxton  
Logan Lerman as Sam Page  
Emily Browning as Sarah MacGuire  
Blake Davis as Seth MacGuire  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton  
Ashley Greene ad Kiara Wellington

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**SamEvans17: My logic made perfect sense to me. XD I was wondering if you would notice that. (Lynn's Idea, FYI). I thought I did pretty good on Heath, I mean I was kind of worried that he was just going to sound kind of annoying, then I was like 'Oh wait..he is annoying' So, thanks. :) **

**FrankElza: Glad you enjoyed it. :) Yeah, they got caught alright and I can tell you, their parents will not be amused. Casey definitely was not Impressed. Yeah, Chloe's an interesting Character to write for, and I hope she's coming off as a bit like her Mum and Dad.  
Sarah's very confused, because of what happened before, (Which you will be finding out soon.) Nope, Heath doesnt want her going to the city, especially with Drew...but she's a braxton, do you really think thats going to stop her?  
I love replying to all your reviews. :) Wasnt Tangle really good? I binge watched it last week, and I have to say...worst ending I have ever seen.**

**Guest: It's Homeandawaytng. tumblr . com. or if that doesnt work, the link is on my page. :)**

**Fanfiction.79: Glad you enjoyed, thanks for the review. :)**

* * *

**So, basically...Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, (Mainly because otherwise I lose the motivation to write. XD)**

**-Riley**


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6 -

**A/N  
****Hey Guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with Finals, and other school stuff. I'll try to update sooner next time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own home and away, all credit goes to the writers..who have screwed the show, lets be honest.**

* * *

**Amber threw the basketball at the hoop, turning around and grinning at Landon when it went in without even hitting the backboard, "Easy as Pie."  
**"**You're cheating, you've got to be." Landon shrugged, grabbing the ball as it bounced towards him.  
**"**What? I've never cheated at anything in my whole life."  
**"**Except that Pop quiz in History a couple weeks ago."  
**"**I don't do Pop quizzes, Landon. You know that." She rolled her eyes, "Are we going to talk about this, or are you going to make the shot."  
**"**Yeah yeah, Would ya back up a little, I need room." He nodded seriously, lining up in front of the hoop. He took a deep breath before throwing the basketball...over the hoop. He frowned slightly, "Amber, your basketball hoop is broken."  
**"**Yeah, It's the hoop." She chuckled, grabbing the ball as her Dad walked outside, "Hey dad! Do you want to come play basketball with us?"  
**"**Uh, sorry Amber, I've got to go take care of something," Andy shook his head, walking past her, to the car, "Maybe next time, yeah?"**

"**Yeah, next time," She shrugged, watching him drive off before looking back at Landon, "Ready for another game?"  
**"**Can't we do something I like for a change?" Landon asked, sitting down.  
**"**What actually do you like to do?"  
**"**Kayaking, swimming, boogie boarding.."  
**"**Anything that has to do with the water then?"  
**"**Pretty much." He shrugged, "And Swimming is one thing I know I can beat you in."  
**"**Care to bet on it?"  
**"**Okay, If I win, You have to go Kayaking with me, whenever I want, for two weeks." He nodded.  
**"**And If I win?"  
**"**Then, we'll come back and play basketball."**

* * *

"**Mum?" Sam called, walking out of his bedroom, "Mum, have you seen my Basketball Uniform?"  
**"**Did you check the laundry?" Sasha asked, walking around the living room.  
**"**Yeah, but it wasn't there. and neither was Levis, and we need them like, now."  
**"**Check your sisters room."  
Sam walked down the hallway to Alexis' bedroom, rapidly knocking before opening it a crack, "Ali? Can I come in?"  
**"**No, go away."  
**"**Are you still sore at Mum and Dad?"  
**"**They're being ridiculous."  
**"**No, It makes sense that they would act that way." He nodded, "You're supposed to be the good one, and you kind of lied to them, and went out with a nineteen year old." He shrugged.  
**"**I'm sorry, did you want something?"  
**"**Yeah, Is my uniform in here?"  
**"**Why would your uniform be in here?"  
**"**Because Dad did the laundry, and you know he mixes up our clothes all the time."  
She stood up, walking over to her closet, searching through the pile, grabbing two shirts and two pairs of shorts and throwing them at him, "Now get lost."  
**"**What, no hug?" He rolled his eyes, "Are you just going to sulk all night?"  
**"**Are you going to be annoying all night?"  
**"**No, because I'm about to leave for the basketball game with Levi..I thought you were coming?"  
**"**Pass." She shrugged, sitting down and looking at her phone, "Maybe the next game."  
**"**That's what you said last time."  
**"**Yeah, well I'm saying it again, so would you go already?"  
**"**Fine." He frowned slightly, walking back to the living room, as the doorbell rings, "That's Levi, I'll see you later, Mum."  
**"**What time are you getting home?" Sasha asked, walking over to where he was standing.  
**"**I'm not sure, but I'll give you a call when we start home, yeah?"  
**"**Alright," She nodded, "Love you."  
**"**Love you, too Mum." He smiled, walking out the door.**

* * *

**Natalie walked into the diner behind Ash, laughing a little as they walked up to the counter.  
**"**You two are back," Evie smiled, standing behind the counter, "How was the camping trip?"  
**"**It was so much fun," Natalie smiled, "We saw a bear."  
**"**It wasn't a bear," Ash chuckled.  
**"**It was big, it was brown, It was a bear."  
**"**Right," He nodded, glancing at Evie as he mouthed 'It wasn't a bear', earning a slap from Natalie.  
**"**I'm going to go find a seat," Natalie said, walking off when she saw Taylor sitting at one of the Tables.  
**"**Alright," Ash shrugged, turning back to the counter.**

"**Hey Taylor," Natalie smiled a little, sitting down at the table.  
**"**Hi," Taylor waved a little, looking down at her phone.  
**"**Okay, whats wrong? You're acting different. Like, weirder than you usually are."  
**"**Mum and Dad won't let me go to the city with Drew."  
**"**What? Why not?"  
**"**Dad said he doesnt want me having anything to do with a riverboy," She shrugged, turning her phone off.  
**"**But, Drew isnt even a riverboy."  
**"**Thats what I told dad, but its like he doesnt even care," She shook her head, "I don't get it, Nat. He hasnt even met him."  
**"**What are you going to do?"  
**"**I don't know. I want to go with him though, We've been talking about doing this all week and he was really looking forward to it."  
**"**Sounds like you've made up your mind."  
**"**Do you think I should go?"  
**"**I think you should do whatever you think is right."  
Taylor nodded a little, "What about you? How was the camping trip with Daddy wanna be?"  
**"**It was good. I didn't think I would camping that much, but Ash made it a lot of fun." She smiled, glancing at Ash who was ordering breakfast.  
**"**So, everythings good between you two?"  
**"**Yeah, I think so. I guess I just needed to give him a chance, and I realized he wasn't such a bad guy..and He makes Mum happy."  
**"**Didn't I tell you that?"  
Natalie shrugged, looking behind her as Ash walked to the table.  
**"**Here's your Coffee," Ash nodded, setting the cup down in front of her, "Hey Taylor."  
**"**Hey," Taylor nodded, standing up, "I should go. I'll see you later, Nat."  
**"**See you."**

* * *

**Ryan walked into the house, slamming the front door behind him. Andy walked in after him, stopping when he saw Hannah standing in the hallway.  
**"**What's going on?" She asked, looking back at Ryan just as he slammed his bedroom door shut.  
**"**Nothing, don't worry about it." Andy shook his head, kissing her cheek.  
**"**What's wrong with Ryan?"  
**"**What's always wrong with Ryan?"  
**"**Andy, really...what happened?"  
**"**I got a call from his teacher, He got in a fight, and now he's suspended from the game tonight."  
**"**What? Did they say what happened?"  
Andy sighed, "No, just that Zac heard the fight starting and when he got out in the hall, Ryan was the one throwing the punches. The other kid was just trying to keep from getting beat up."  
**"**Does Zac know what set him off?"  
**"**No, and I tried talking to him, but he doesnt want to talk."  
**"**I'll talk to him." Hannah nodded, walking down the hallway to Ryans bedroom, knocking a couple times, "Ryan?"  
**"**Mum, I really don't want to talk right now."  
She sighed, opening the door, "What happened?"  
**"**What, did dad not tell you what MacGuire said?"  
**"**All he said was that you were in a fight."  
Ryan shrugged, looking down at the floor.  
**"**Do you want to tell me what it was about?"  
**"**Not really."  
**"**Ryan."  
**"**It was just some Jerk talking about things he doesnt know crap about." He shook his head.  
**"**And that made you want to punch him?"  
**"**Someone had to do it," He shrugged, "He's had it coming for weeks."  
**"**So, do you think it was worth getting suspended from the game?"  
**"**That was stupid." He rolled his eyes, standing up, "Zac knew we needed all of us on the team tonight."  
**"**Maybe you should have thought about that before you hit someone, ryan."  
**"**You're not seriously taking his side in this."  
**"**Maybe He's right-"  
**"**Unbelievable." He scoffed, walking out of his bedroom.**

* * *

"**Alexis, could you come out here for a minute?" Matt asked, stopping at her bedroom door before walking into the living room.  
**"**No, I'm good." Alexis replied, getting up to close the door.  
**"**Not really a question."  
She rolled her eyes, walking into the living room where Her parents were standing, "What do you want?"  
**"**We still need to talk about the Harley situation."**

"**What's there to talk about?"  
**"**We just want to understand why you thought you had to lie to us about who you were hanging out with." Sasha said before Matt got a chance to say anything.  
**"**How would you have reacted if I had straight out told you I was hanging out with Harley?"  
**"**He's 19, what do you think we would have thought?" Matt asked.  
**"**See, thats why I didn't tell you!"  
**"**I'm sure we would have tried to understand." Sasha interrupted.  
**"**You maybe, but he doesnt understand anything." She shrugged, gesturing to Matt.  
**"**Lying to us was the wrong way to handle things, Alexis." Matt shook his head, "You should have been honest and Maybe we would have considered it, but not now."  
**"**Dad.."  
Sasha was about to interject when Matt's phone rang.  
**"**Hello? Yeah, this is his dad." Matt nodded a little, glancing up at Sasha, "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes."  
**"**Whats going on?" Sasha asked.  
**"**They've taken Sam to the hospital."**

* * *

**Taylor stood behind the surf club, looking around when she heard someone walking over. She smiled a little when she saw Drew walking over.  
**"**Hey," She nodded.  
**"**I got your text. What's up?" He asked, leaning up against the wall next to her.  
**"**I'm going with you."  
**"**Going with me? Wait, to the city?"  
She nodded, looking around again.  
**"**I thought you said your parents said no."  
**"**They changed their minds." She shrugged, "Do you still want to go?"  
**"**Yeah, of course." He smiled, "Do you already have your stuff, or do we have to stop by the house?"  
**"**Already have it all packed and ready to go."  
**"**Okay, I just have to get something to drink and we can go." He nodded, "Do you want a drink?"  
**"**No, I'm good." She smiled, watching him walk off, before grabbing her phone to text Natalie.**

**Taylor: ****Thanks for the advice...I guess I'll see you in a couple days.  
****Natalie: ****So, you're leaving then?  
****Taylor: ****Yeah, just don't mention it to anyone, yeah?  
****Natalie: ****Okay. See you in a couple days.**

**Taylor dropped her phone in her bag when Drew walked back over with two coffees.  
**"**I got you coffee anyway, hope thats okay." He smiled.  
**"**Yeah, thats fine." She smiled back, grabbing the coffee, "ready to go?"  
**"**Yeah, come on."**

* * *

**Matt and Sasha sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Sam had been in surgery for the last hour, and they still had no idea what had happened. Finally, a nurse walked into the room, gesturing for them to follow her into one of the rooms.  
**"**What happened?" Matt asked when they saw Sam.  
**"**We won." Sam smiled a little, looking back and forth between his parents, "Oh lighten up, you look like someone died."  
**"**Sam, we were worried about you." Sasha sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Why did they have to bring you out here?"  
**"**Not sure yet." He shrugged, "It was close to the end of the game, and I threw the ball and my leg buckled. It hurt, and they called the ambo, and next thing I know, they're saying I need surgery, but won't tell me what for."  
**"**Was Levi with you?"  
**"**I couldn't get him to leave me alone." He chuckled, "He went to call his parents."  
**"**Are you okay?"  
**"**My leg hurts really bad."  
**"**Are you going to be alright, mate?" Matt asked, pulling a chair up to the bed.  
**"**I think so." He nodded a little, "The nurse brought some pain pills around a couple minutes ago, I'm sure they'll kick in eventually."**

* * *

"**So, you had a good time?" Ash asked, as he and Natalie drove back to the house.  
**"**Yeah, did you?"  
**"**Of course, I was with my second favourite person."  
**"**What, I'm your second favourite?"  
**"**You come in a close second to your Mum."  
She smiled a little, looking out the window, "You really care about her done you?"  
**"**Do you really think I would have stuck around for so long if I didn't care about you and your Mum?"  
**"**I remember when I was little, I hated you so much, and I wished you would just leave me and Mum alone. I didn't realize at the time how much you cared about us."  
**"**Do you remember I offered to take you fishing one time, when you were eight, and you got so mad." He chuckled, driving up to the house.  
**"**I hid in my bedroom for two hours hoping you would disappear," She laughed a little, following Ash up to the door, "Then when Hayden was born, I tried to ignore him for two years."  
**"**You came around though." He nodded.  
**"**Yeah," She smiled, "Thank you, for everything." She nodded, hesitating a little before hugging him.  
He smiled, hugging her back, "Anytime," He chuckled, opening the front door, "What do you say we fix dinner before your Mum gets home?"  
**"**That sounds great." She nodded as they walked into the house.**

* * *

**Cast:**

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page  
Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett  
Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton  
Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton  
Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan  
Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood  
Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford  
Sam Earle as Isaac Grey  
Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker  
Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington  
Mason Cook as Landon Patterson  
Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire  
Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton  
Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett  
Logan Lerman as Sam Page  
Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett  
Blake Davis as Seth Barrett  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**A/N #2**

**Reviews:**

**FrankElza: Yeah, I thought that was kind of funny, Casey's probably way more nervous about it than Sarah was though. :) Yeah, Heath caught them, that was a lovely surprise, huh? Haha. Heath definitely has bad timing. Who do you think is going to take it worse, Harleys parents or Alexis'?**

**Yeah, Cleaning up the beach is a lot of work, but maybe they'll learn from it, yeah?**

**The Character page on tumblr? Thanks. :) It was actually a funny story, it was originally just going to be a tumblr thing, but I ended up deciding to post it on fanfiction, and I think it's done pretty good. :) Yeah, I heard about Hiding, sadly, I have not seen it yet. Also, Just going to add, 'Love child' starts on...tuesday? And I definitely will be watching that as well. :)**

**fanficforyou: Hey, I'm glad you're liking it! Yeah, Case did not get any cooking skills from his parents.. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest #1: Hannah's not exactly a strict parent, she just wants to keep her kids out of trouble, is all. But yeah, I get what you mean. :) Thanks for the review.**

**Guest #2: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. :) Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**So Yeah, Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. :) Dont forget to review! :)**

**-Riley**


	7. Episode 7

**A/N:  
**Hey guys! So, I decided to update today, even though I'm right in the middle of writing my speech for Graduation. I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

**Sam laid in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to the beeping coming from the machine next to his bed. He had only been in the hospital overnight, and he was already sick of it. He looked around at the door when he heard someone knocking on the door.  
**"**Hey," Chloe smiled, "How are you feeling?"  
Sam shrugged, sitting up a little, "How did you know I was here?"  
**"**Your Mum texted me, said you might need some company."  
**"**Yeah right."  
**"**Come on, Sammy. We both know you don't want to be locked in here all alone."  
**"**Yeah, fine. You can come in." He smiled a little.  
Chloe walked into the room, sitting down on the bed before laying back. She turns to look at him after a moment, "These beds are really uncomfortable."  
He laughed, "You didn't have to sleep on it last night."  
**"**You poor thing," She joked, "Did your parents go home last night?"  
**"**No, Mum went to grab breakfast this morning, and Dad went home to check on Alexis." He nodded.  
**"**How is she? I tried talking to her yesterday, and she totally blew me off."  
**"**She's still mad about the whole Harley thing."  
**"**Right," She nodded a little, "So, Matt and Sasha aren't letting her see him anymore?"  
**"**I don't know. I don't even think they know yet. I I think they're still kind of shocked that she lied to them about it, she is supposed to be the good child after all."  
**"**Guess she isn't so good after all." She shrugged, "That makes you the good one now, doesn't it?"  
**"**Yeah, I guess it does." He smiled.  
**"**So, when do you get out of here?"  
**"**Probably later today, I've just got to get my prescription, and I can head home." He shrugged, "How come?"  
**"**I have a gig at Angelos tomorrow tonight, and I need someone to help me practice. Duh." She smiled a little.  
**"**Really? Why do I have to help you?"  
**"**Because you love me? because we're best friends? because I know how to break someones ribs in one hit." She nodded, "Care to test it out?" She smiled.  
**"**No, no. We're good. I'll help you." He chuckled, moving away from her a little.**

* * *

**Sarah walked into the kitchen, staring at her phone, nearly bumping straight into Seth who was purposely trying to trip her.  
**"**uh, sorry." She mumbled, looking up from her phone long enough to move out of his way and walk around him. She walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking for a bottle.  
**"**What's with you today? You're a lot weirder than you usually are, and thats really saying something."  
**"**Nothings wrong with me, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes, shutting the refrigerator, "You're the one who has a problem. Break into any good houses recently?" She smirked.  
**"**Very funny." He laughed sarcastically, "Who are you talking to anyway?"  
**"**Not that it's any of your business, but Casey."  
**"**Again? Werent you just with him yesterday?"  
**"**What's your point?"  
**"**I don't know. Don't you think you should be careful? Especially after what happened with Mitchell back in the city?"  
Sarah nearly slammed her bottle down on the counter, glaring at Seth, "Casey is nothing like him, don't ever say that again."  
**"**I didn't say he was like him, I just said be careful."  
**"**I don't need you telling me what to do, seth." She shrugged, grabbing her bottle and walking back to her bedroom.**

**She sat down on her bed, smiling as she read Caseys Text.**

**Casey:** **I might or might not be like, right outside..**

**Sarah: ****Might?  
****Casey: ****Actually..**

**She squinted her eyes at the unfinished text, before looking up when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up, looking out the window before running out into the hall to the front door. She opened it, smiling when she saw Casey.  
**"**I thought you had to work today?" She laughed, hugging him.  
**"**I was supposed to, but I asked Andy if we could switch shifts so I could take you to the beach." Casey smiled, giving her a quick kiss before sticking his hands in his pockets.  
**"**That sounds great." She smiled, "I'm just going to go change, and I'll be ready."**

**Casey walked inside, watching Sarah walk to her room before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He looked up when Seth walked over, stopping in front of him.  
**"**Hey mate." Casey nodded a little, looking around.  
**"**Don't 'mate' me. Me and you aren't mates where my sisters concerned." Seth shook his head, "We need to have a talk."  
**"**Seth," He chuckled, standing up just to be pushed back down on the couch by Seth.  
**"**You like my sister, right?"  
**"**Of course I do."  
**"**Well, if you hurt her, I'll have to do something, break your Arm or something like that." He nodded. Casey couldn't tell if he was being serious, but he wasn't really in the mood to test that out.  
**"**Okay."  
**"**I'm watching you." He said, staring at him as he walked out of the living room.  
Casey shook his head, smiling as Sarah walked back into the living room, "You ready to go?" He stood up, walking over to her.  
**"**Yeah." Sarah smiled, looking down at her hand when she realized he was holding it.**

* * *

**Natalie walked out of her bedroom, heading towards the front door. She peaked into the living room, looking around to see if her Mum or Ash was home, smiling a little when she didn't see them. She grabbed the keys, walking out to the car. She drove a couple minutes down the road, to the one persons house that she never expected she would actually want to step foot in. She parked a couple doors down, deciding it would probably be better if she walked the rest of the way. She made her way to the door, knocking a couple times before someone opened the door.  
**"**Natalie Braxton, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Isaac grinned, leaning up against the door frame as he looked her up and down.  
**"**Trust me, It's not because I wanted to see you." She rolled her eyes, "I actually have a favor to ask."**

* * *

"**So, what times your gig?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at Chloe, who was nearly asleep next to him.  
**"**Six-ish?" She shrugged, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
**"**Okay" He nodded, "What time is it now?"  
**"**Two-thirty." She nodded a little, looking at her phone. She looked up at the door when Matt walked in behind the doctor.  
**"**What's going on?"  
**"**Doctor has some news for you." Matt said, looking from Sam to Chloe and back to Sam.  
**"**What is it?"  
**"**We werent clear what the extent of your Injury was." The doctor said, looking down at his clipboard.  
**"**You didn't really tell me anything." Sam shrugged, "When can I go back and play basketball?"  
**"**You tore your ACL. We were able to do reconstructive surgery, but It'll be a while before you'll be able to get back out on the court."  
**"**Wait, you mean I won't be able to play in the championship?"  
**"**I'm sorry." The doctor shook his head, setting the clipboard on the end of the bed, "You'll be able to play next year." He nodded, walking out of the room.**

**Sam looked at his dad, hoping he would laugh and say it was a joke and that he had paid the doctor to say that. Something that would tell him he would be able to play the championship, but his dad looked just as upset as he felt, "He's not serious.." He said, holding out for a chance that he wasn't serious.  
**"**I'm sorry, Sam." Matt shook his head.  
**"**No, I have the championship next week, and football starts in two weeks, this can't actually be happening."  
**"**You heard him, you'll be able to play next year."  
**"**This is my last year, dad!" He sighed, covering his face.  
**"**Sam, it's going to be okay." Chloe said, placing her hand on his, "Maybe you'll get better before football season starts."  
**"**No, I won't." He shook his head, laying back, and staring back at the ceiling.**

* * *

**Alexis looked up from her phone after hearing the front door close, Rolling her eyes a little when she realized it was just her mom coming home. She looked back down at her phone. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, so she thought she should stay in her room, or she might have ended up saying something she would regret to them.  
**"**Alexis?" She said, walking into her bedroom.  
**"**What?"  
**"**You dad and I had a talk last night."  
**"**Congratulations?"  
**"**I'll let that go, since you're upset." Sasha shook her head, "We talked about you and Harley, and what we were going to do about that situation."  
**"**let me guess...grounded?"  
**"**No, not this time."  
****Alexis gave her Mum a weird look, dropping her phone in her lap.**

* * *

**Casey drug his surfboard out of the water, setting it in the sand and sitting down next to Sarah, smiling a little, "You're seriously not going to get in the water?"  
**"**Me and water don't exactly mix, Casey." Sarah laughed a little, looking down at her phone.  
**"**Just once, come on. I'll be right there."  
She looked at him for a moment before sighing slightly, standing up and pulling her shirt off, "Fine." She nodded when he stood up. They walked towards the water, where sarah stopped. She took a step into the water, but didn't go any further.  
**"**Sarah? Is that as far as you're going?"  
She shrugged.  
Casey shook his head, picking her up and walking further into the water, ignoring her mix of laughter and Squealing for him to put her down, "You want me to put you down?" He smiled a little.  
**"**Yeah...wait no." She shook her head quickly, a little too late. He dropped her into the water, barely hearing her yell his name before she went under the water.**

"**What was that?" He laughed.  
She stood up, grabbing his arm, "Why would you do that?"  
**"**Because you wouldn't get in the water."  
She pushed him a little, hoping to push him into the water, but it didn't work out like she hoped, and he just laughed at her a little. He shook his head, picking her up again, falling backwards in the water. Sarah laughed, standing up and pushing him back when he tried to sit up, before running back onto the sand. Casey followed behind, sitting down next to her.**

"**You know what you need to do?" Casey asked after a moment.  
**"**If you say get back in the water, I'll hit you." Sarah laughed.  
**"**No need to get violent, Barrett." He chuckled, "Actually, I was going to say you need to learn how to surf." He nodded, "How cool would that be?"  
**"**Me trying to balance on a board, in the water, doesn't really sound cool at all."  
**"**I could teach you though."  
**"**I don't really have a lot of time to learn to surf." She shrugged.  
**"**How about now?"  
She sighed, "It's already getting late, Case. How about tomorrow, after school?"**

"**Deal." He smiled, standing up, "Come on."  
**"**Where are we going?" She asked, standing up and pulling her shirt on as they started walking up to the sidewalk.  
He turned, smiling at her before walking again.**

* * *

**Sam grabbed the set of crutches the doctor had given him, walking behind Chloe and Matt to the receptionist desk. He grabbed his pain prescription, taking a couple of the pills before following Chloe and Matt out to the car.  
**"**Are you feeling any better?" Chloe asked.  
**"**I got out of surgery last night, it doesn't work that fast, Chloe." Sam shook his head, grabbing the handle of the car to pull himself in.  
**"**Right."  
**"**Are you ready for tonight?"  
**"**I think so." She nodded a little, "I've got a set list, if you want to help me go over it."  
**"**Sure." He shrugged, grabbing the paper. He nodded, "Yeah, maybe switch these two songs and that might fit a lot better."  
**"**How about you play with me tomorrow night?"  
**"**What, me and you both sing?"  
**"**Yeah, come on. You sing, you play guitar. It could work." She smiled.  
**"**If I say yes, do I get to sleep for the rest of the car ride?"  
**"**Sure." She shrugged.  
**"**Then yeah. I'd love to sing with you." He nodded.**

* * *

**Alexis walked into Angelos, looking around. She walked over to the bar where Harley was sitting, and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything at first, looking up at him for a moment.  
**"**Hey," She said, looking down at the counter.  
**"**Oh, hey." He nodded a little.  
**"**Can we talk? Privately?"  
He looked around the restaurant, nodding as he stood up, walking over to the storage closet behind her, "What is it?" He asked, leaning against the wall.  
**"**I talked to my parents."  
**"**About?"  
**"**About what?"  
**"**About us."  
**"**Since when is there an Us, alexis? You saw dad's reaction when he saw us the other night, he was mad and I know for sure your parents are too."  
**"**Mum invited you over for dinner tomorrow night." She said quickly.  
**"**She what?"  
**"**Mum and Dad want you to come to our house tomorrow night for dinner." She nodded.  
**"**Seriously? This isnt one of those 'Invite them for dinner, and kill him while no ones looking' things, is it?"  
**"**Is that really a thing now?" She laughed a little.  
**"**I don't know." He shrugged.  
**"**So, are you going to come or what?"  
**"**Yeah, I'll be there." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek before walking back behind the counter to get back to work.**

* * *

**Casey and Sarah sat on the couch in the living room at his house, watching a movie. Well, Sarah was watching the Movie, Casey was watching Sarah, smiling a little.  
****Sarah looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you smiling at?"  
**"**You." He smiled.  
**"**Why?" She asked slowly.  
**"**I don't know." He chuckled, "Because you're amazing."  
****She laughed a little, looking back at the tv before looking back at him, "You're pretty amazing yourself, Casey Braxton."  
****He smiled, placing his hand on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair, his smile momentarily falling when she pulled away.  
**"**Casey?"  
**"**Yeah?"  
**"**Thanks for today." She smiled, kissing him back as He pushed her back against the arm of the couch. He smiled a little, pulling at the hem of her shirt.**

**The kiss ended a lot sooner than Casey had hoped it would, when his Mum walked into the house.  
**"**Case."  
Sarah and Casey both sat up, moving away from each other, "Mum, I thought you werent going to be back until later."  
**"**I got home early, good thing I think." Rikki nodded, looking at the two of them, "Sarah, I think its time for you to get home."  
**"**I'll drive you." Casey nodded, standing up.  
**"**I'll drive her, don't you have homework?"  
Casey nodded, looking back at Sarah, "I'll see you later."  
**"**Bye." Sarah nodded, standing up and following Rikki out the door.**

* * *

**Natalie quietly walked back into the house, setting the keys on the table as she passed it. She noticed the lights were on, which meant Ash and her Mum were probably home. She walked towards her bedroom, hoping she would go unnoticed.  
**"**Hey, where were you?" Denny asked, looking at her as she walked across the hall.  
Natalie backed up, walking into the living room, "Uh, I had to go pick up some stuff for a school assignment." She nodded a little.  
**"**Are you alright? You look a little pale." Ash said, walking up next to her.  
**"**Yeah, no. I'm fine."  
**"**Maybe you should get some sleep." He nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing a little.  
**"**Yeah, maybe." She smiled a little, backing away from him, "I'll see you guys in the morning." She nodded, walking into the hallway and bumping into Hayden.  
**"**What homework assignment?" Hayden asked, crossing his arms.  
**"**One for English."  
**"**Really? Where's the assignment?"  
**"**Tend to your own business, you grot." She shook her head, walking into her room and closing the door behind her.**

**She glanced at the door before walking over to the mirror, pulling the back of her sweatshirt down a little, enough to see a small bandage on her shoulder. She pulled it off to reveal a small 'All or Nothing' tattoo. She smiled a little, fixing her shirt before walking over to her bed.**

* * *

CAST:

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page  
Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett  
Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton  
Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton  
Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan  
Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey  
Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood  
Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford  
Sam Earle as Isaac Grey  
Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington  
Mason Cook as Landon Patterson  
Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire  
Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton  
Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett  
Logan Lerman as Sam Page  
Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett  
Blake Davis as Seth Barrett  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**Reviews:**

**fanfiction.79: I'm glad you like Ryan. Yeah, not going to lie, but some of the stuff Ryans done is based off personal experiences, so I know what he feels like. It's still going to take Natalie a little while to get used to the whole...Ash being a dad thing, but she'll get there. :) There will be plenty of scenes between Hayden and Ash a little later. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LibbyBxx: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking Amber. I definitely have some good storylines planned for her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FrankElza: Not good, I can tell you that! See, She's a lot like Heath, so she's a bit stubborn. Heath has a tendency of overreacting, so I dont think he would be nearly as mad about Harley and Alexis as he will be about Taylor leaving with Drew.**

Aw, I'm glad you liked The bit with Nat and Ash! :) I'm pretty sure it was a Bear too...just saying. Amber and Landon's scene was my favourite bit to write, so I'm glad you liked it. :)  
Ryan is very fueled by his emotion, and thats going to get him into quite a bit of trouble.

**I think Heath might be more occupied with Taylor to have time to be worried about Harley's relationship. I'm glad you liked the TUMBLR page. :) I worked a while on it. haha. How was love child? I havent seen it yet. Doesnt Lincolns character come in episode 3?**

**Guest: Yes, Brax should come back, shouldnt he? SO many people have already said that. XD I'm not sure how yet, but I'm considering a few options. :) Thanks for the read, and review!**

* * *

**Thank all of you guys for reading and Reviewing! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this. Honestly, I didnt think anyone was going to give it a chance, but I was pleasantly surprised! I hope you will continue to read, because I have some really big plans for the rest of this story.  
****There are about six more chapters in this one. I told you guys I was writing it in Series format, so 13 episodes per series. Good news, I wont be taking a long break between series'. :) (Since I have all the way through series 3 planned out.) So I hope you guys will stick around for that. :)**

**~Riley**


	8. Episode 8

**A/N  
Hey Guys, Here's another update. I hope you like this one. :)**

* * *

**Ryan turned on his side, glancing at his alarm clock. It was nearly midnight, but he still couldn't sleep. He stood up, walking across to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He walked across the living room, the lights in his parents bedroom were still on. He sighed, walking to the door, taking a deep breath before knocking quietly. He heard his mum say something, before footsteps made their way to the door and it opened, his dad standing on the other side.**

**"Ryan, what's up?" He asked.  
****"Is it okay if I talk to you and Mum for a minute?"  
****"Its late, can't it wait until morning?"  
****"Dad, its kind of important."  
****"Let him in, Andy." Hannah said, sitting up.  
****Andy opened the door, letting Ryan in before walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to Hannah, "What's wrong?"  
****"Uh, I wanted to ask you something."  
****"What's going on?" Hannah asked, patting the spot on the bed next to her.**

**Ryan nodded, taking a deep breath, "I've been thinking about his a lot recently, and I want to try to get my HSC early."  
****Hannah glanced at Andy before looking back at Ryan, "Are you sure about that?"  
****"Yeah, I've thought about it a lot and I think its what I want to do."  
****"Do you know how much studying you'll have to do? That's two years worth of study in a couple weeks." Andy shook his head.  
****"Yeah, I know, but I want to try." Ryan nodded, "I can do it."  
****"We'll talk to Zac in the morning and see what you can do." Hannah smiled, "Now, you should go get some sleep."  
****Ryan nodded, standing up and walking back to his room.**

* * *

**"Are You looking forward to tonight?" Chloe asked, sitting on the couch next to Sam.  
****Sam shrugged, looking at the TV.  
****"Oh come on, Sam. What's wrong now?"  
****"Levi came by the house this morning. He talked to coach this morning, and he's not only taken me off the team, but gave the role of captain to Levi."  
****"I'm sorry." She sighed, "its going to be okay though."  
****"No, its not. Sports was all I had, Chlo." He shook his head, "My grades suck, so this was my chance to get the scholarship to Uni, and it's all ruined."  
****"It's not the end of the world, Sam. You'll find something else."  
****"Can we just get back to practice?"  
****"Sure, we-" she sighed when the doorbell rang. She stood up, walking to the front door and opening it to see Harley holding Noah, "What are you doing here?"  
****"Is Alexis here?" He asked.  
****"Yeah, but you shouldn't be."  
**"**I need to talk to her about tonight."  
**"**What do you mean?"  
**"**Her parents invited me over for dinner, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it."  
****Chloe shrugged, opening the door for him, "I think she's in her bedroom."**

**Harley walked inside, glancing at Sam before walking to Alexis' bedroom door.  
**"**Hello?"  
**"**Hey, it's me." Before he could even finish what he was saying, the door opened, and Alexis stood on the other side, smiling a little.  
**"**Hey," She nodded, "What are you doing here?"  
**"**I needed to talk to you about dinner tonight."  
**"**Oh yeah, Mum planned the whole thing out. She said we'd probably have dinner here, and Dad's going to be here..obviously, but she's gone to go get some stuff for tonight, and it's going to be great." She Smiled, playing with Noah's hand, "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"  
**"**Nothing," He sighed, "Just I can't wait." He smiled a little.  
**"**Awesome." She smiled, "I have to go get something, but I'll see you tonight?"  
**"**See you tonight." He nodded, turning to walk back out to his car.**

* * *

**Sarah sat on the dock, looking out at the water, she looked around when she saw Casey, smiling a little when he walked over to her.  
**"**I got your text." She said, looking back at the water when he sat down next to her, "Whats up?"  
**"**I'm really sorry about last night." He said, looking around.  
**"**No, it's fine." She shook her head, "I mean, your Mum walking in was really bad timing, and the ride home was really awkward, but it's okay."  
**"**I thought she was going to be out later than that, and that we would have the house to ourselves and.."  
**"**Casey, I'm actually glad your Mum got home when she did," She said slowly, "I know what you wanted to do, and I don't think I'm ready to do that yet." She shook her head, looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry."  
**"**Sarah, you don't have to be sorry about it," He shook his head, grabbing her hand, "I don't expect you to do anything you don't think you're ready to." He smiled a little, "Okay?"  
**"**Okay." She smiled back, looking towards the surf shop, her smile fading fast when she saw someone.  
**"**Whats wrong?" He asked, looking towards the surf shop.  
**"**What?"  
**"**Who's that?"  
**"**Who's who?"  
**"**Who's the dude you keep eyeing over there?"  
**"**I don't know..I thought he was someone else." She shrugged a little, hoping it was convincing.  
Casey nodded a little, looking back to see the guy had already walked off.**

"**Hey, Casey?" Harley called.  
Casey looked behind them where Harley had walked up behind them, "Hey harley."  
**"**Could I ask a favor?"  
**"**Depends, what is it?"  
**"**Could you watch Noah tonight? I know it's kind of spur of the moment, but I'm seriously desperate." Harley explained, "Dad and Bianca asked me to watch him tonight, but I've got a dinner thing with Alexis and her parents."  
**"**Sorry, I'm spending the day with Sarah."  
**"**No, we can watch him." Sarah nodded.  
**"**Are you sure?" Casey asked, looking from Harley to her.  
**"**Yeah, it'll be fun." She smiled, standing up to take Noah.  
**"**Thanks, Sarah." Harley smiled, "I'll text you when I'm heading home?"  
**"**Yeah, sure." She nodded, watching him walk back towards the diner before sitting down next to Casey. She smiled at Noah, scrunching up her nose at him.  
**"**Do you want to go to the house or something?" Casey asked, glancing at his phone.  
**"**Sure."**

* * *

**Natalie sat in the diner, playing on her phone, when Harley walked up to her. She looked up at him. He looked upset about something. She laughed a little, "What's going on, Grumpy?"  
**"**Did you get my text?" Harley asked.  
**"**No, I.." She looked at her phone, several texts from Harley came in at once, "Yeah, I just did. Why did you need a babysitter?"  
**"**For Noah. I was going to ask Taylor to, but she's dropped off the face of the earth, so she can't watch him."  
**"**They'll be back soon."  
**"**What?" Harley raised an eyebrow at her.  
**"**What?" She asked back, hoping he wouldn't ask again.  
**"**What do you mean they'll be back soon?"  
**"**Is that what I said? Oh well. I've actually got to get going."  
**"**Nat, where is she?"  
She sighed, not wanting to get her friend in any trouble, but she could tell Harley wasn't going to let her off the hook about that, "She went to the city with Drew."  
**"**What? When?"  
**"**She left yesterday, and told Heath and Bianca she was at my place."  
**"**Why didn't you tell anyone? She wasn't supposed to go anywhere with him, Nat!"  
**"**She asked me not to, what was I supposed to do?"  
**"**Tell anyway! Dad's going to freak."  
**"**Harley, you can't tell Heath."  
**"**The hell I can't." Harley shook his head, walking out of the diner.**

* * *

**Sam and Chloe sat in the chairs Heath had pulled on the stage for them, looking around the restaurant. They had been going over a couple sons for the last could minutes, and Sam was starting to get annoyed.  
**"**We start in a minute, yeah?" Sam asked, tuning his guitar.  
**"**Yeah." Chloe nodded, going over the chords in the first song they had planned on playing. She looked around to see her Dad walk in, and start talking to Heath.  
**"**You ready?" Sam asked, straightening his microphone up.  
**"**Yeah." She smiled.**

_CHLOE:  
Deeper, Falling deeper_

_Can't be rescued from your eyes_

_Restless, So damn restless_

_I won't let you off my mind_

_Timeless, You stand before me_

_Holding heaven in your hands_

_BOTH:  
I, I'm not afraid_

_I can't explain_

_The way I'm feeling now_

_You, you fell from grace_

_Without a trace _

_My heart stopped bleeding on_

_SAM:_

_Patience, Losing patience_

_I just want you by my side_

_Trust me , Why won't you trust me_

_Just take my hand tonight _

_Beautiful, You're so beautiful_

_You don't even realize_

_BOTH:  
I, I'm not afraid_

_I can't explain_

_The way I'm feeling now_

_You, you fell from grace_

_Without a trace _

_My heart stopped bleeding on_

_SAM:  
I remember the day_

_When I first saw your face_

_The way you smile and just walked away_

_BOTH:  
Yeah I remember the day_

_When I first saw your face_

_The way you smile and just walked away_

_ALEXIS:  
Timeless _

_You stand before me_

_Holding heaven in your hands_

_Ohh_

_BOTH:  
I, I'm not afraid_

_I can't explain_

_The way I'm feeling now_

_You, you fell from grace_

_Without a trace _

_My heart stopped bleeding on_

_I remember the day_

_When I first saw your face_

_The way you smile and just walked away _

_Yeah I remember the day_

_When I first saw your face_

_The way you smile and just walked away_

**Sam smiled as he played the last chord, glancing at Chloe who smiled back at him. She looked across the restaurant at her dad, who was talking to Heath and Harley. Heath looked like he was about to blow a gasket. He frowned, shaking his head as he walked out of the restaurant.  
**"**That was awesome." Sam said, lightly shoving Chloes arm.  
She nodded, looking back at Sam, "Yeah, it was." She smiled, "We should definitely play together more often."  
**"**I'd love to."  
**"**Are you ready for the next set?"  
**"**Actually, I have to go to the bathroom really quick." He nodded a little, grabbing his crutches and practically hobbling to the bathroom.**

**He sighed, looking in the mirror. He didn't sleep the night before and you could see it on his face. He didn't really get mad about a lot of things, but he was angry that he couldn't play basketball, and it was really stressing him out. It probably sounded childish, but basketball...sports in general was his life. without it, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do,**

"**Sam? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, knocking on the bathroom door.  
**"**Yeah, just a minute." He said, shaking his head a little, He glanced at the door, grabbing the pill bottle out of his pocket, shaking the last two pills into his hand and quickly taking them before dropping the bottle back into his jacket pocket and walking out of the bathroom.**

* * *

**Sarah sat on the couch at Caseys house, playing with Noah. She smiled a little when he laid his head on her shoulder, looking up as Casey walked over and sat down next to her.  
**"**Is he asleep?" He smiled, leaning back.  
**"**I think so," She nodded a little, "Casey, can I ask you something?"**

"**Of course."  
**"**Have you thought about going to see your dad?" She hesitantly asked, "I'm not trying to pry or be nosy or anything, I'm just kind of wondering."  
**"**Oh...Uh, I guess. I mean, I wanted to see him when I was little..but I didn't know how to ask mum about it without upsetting her."  
**"**So, you've never met him?"  
**"**No," He shook his head.  
**"**Do you want to?"  
**"**I do..but.."  
**"**But?"  
**"**What if he's nothing like I thought he would be? What if he hates me because I never came to see him? What if he doesn't even want to see me?"  
**"**Casey, He's your dad, He couldn't hate you."  
**"**I'll think about it, but I don't know yet.."  
**"**I know if my dad was in that position, I'd do anything I could to get a chance to see him." She said, rocking Noah a little when he started Crying.  
Casey nodded, smiling a little, "You'd make a really good parent one day."  
She smiled, looking down at Noah, "Yeah, maybe."**

* * *

**Harley walked up to the front door of Alexis' house, fixing his shirt and hair before knocking on the door. Alexis opened it almost immediately, frowning at him.  
**"**What's wrong?" Harley asked, walking inside.  
**"**You're late!" Alexis whisper-yelled, closing the door, "Dad thought you weren't even going to show up."  
**"**Sorry, I had to care of a couple things. Bianca asked me to watch Noah, so I had to find someone to watch him tonight, then I found out Taylor left for the city with Drew, so Dad had to go find her."  
**"**Harley, we could have rescheduled. I wouldn't have minded doing this a different night."  
**"**No, I saw how excited you were when we talked about it this morning, I didn't want to mess that up." He shook his head.  
She smiled a little, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him, "Thank you."  
**"**You're welcome." He smiled, kissing her back.**

**Matt cleared his throat, causing the pair to pull away from each other, "Dinners ready."  
**"**Right," Alexis nodded a little, walking into the dining room, with Harley behind her.  
****Maybe the night wouldn't be as bad as they thought.**

* * *

Cast:

Georgia Flood as Alexis Page  
Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett  
Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton  
Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton  
Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan  
Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey  
Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood  
Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford  
Sam Earle as Isaac Grey  
Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington  
Mason Cook as Landon Patterson  
Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire  
Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton  
Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett  
Logan Lerman as Sam Page  
Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett  
Blake Davis as Seth Barrett  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Home and Away, I also do not own the song that Sam and Chloe sang, It's Timeless by Reece Mastin. I only own the Younger Characters, and their Storylines.**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**FrankElza: Really? A good surprised though, right?  
Glad you're liking Casey and Sarah. You'll hear a bit about Mitchell here and there, but no big stuff until Chapter 13. :) Seth is very protective of Sarah, and I didnt realize it until my cousin pointed it out, but she said it reminded her a bit of the scene between Oscar and Josh.  
Yeah, a Torn ACL is really bad, I know I did the same thing during 10th grade...its painful. But it's going to cause a lot of problems for Sam, as you can probably tell by this Chapter...or If you didnt, you'll get it later.**

**Thanks. I'm seriously grateful for all of you guys that are reading, and reviewing. It means the world. :) I look forward to updating, just so I can hear what you think!**

**I have looked all over the Internet, but I cant find it anywhere, so Oh well. I hope someone will upload it soon. :)**

**Fanfiction.79: Glad you like it. Yeah, I'm looking forward to when I might be able to bring Brax back. :) I'll be updating regular, no worries. :) Thanks for reading, and reviewing!**

**LibbyBxx: I'm glad you like Chloe! There's plenty of her in this Chapter, and she has a really great Storyline coming up, so stick around for that! :) Thanks for reading and Reviewing! :)**

**Guest: Aw, I'm sure Chloe appreciates that. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**A/N #2  
So, you guys, very important thing.  
The NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT!  
Seriously, it is, and I think you're going to like it a lot. So, Please, Please, please make sure you dont miss that one, because I wrote it and even I'm ****freaking out over it. XD**

**On a completely different note, Did anyone see Luke Mitchell in Agents of Shield? Oh. My. God. It was Amazing.**

**ANYWAY, Thanks for reading, Please leave a Review and let me know what you think, what you like, dont like, or want to see happen. :)**

**~Riley**


	9. Episode 9

**Chapter 9 ~**

**Sam stood behind the surf club, leaning up against the wall. He looked around, before looking back down at his phone.  
**"**Sam," Isaac called, walking up to him, "What did you want?"  
**"**I have to ask a favor."  
**"**You bay kids are getting into a bad habit of that, ain't ya?" He chuckled, leaning against the wall next to him.  
****Sam gave him a weird look, wondering what he meant by that, but thought it would be better to ask about it later. he grabbed the empty pill bottle out of his bag, handing it to Isaac.  
****Isaac examined the bottle bottle closely, "Mate, this is a 30 day prescription...didn't you just hurt your leg the other day?"  
****Sam shrugged, "Can you get me more or not?"  
****"Yeah, but it'll cost you."  
****He sighed, pulling fifty dollars out of his pocket, and handing it to him, "Is that good?"  
**"**I'll see what I can do." He nodded, shoving the money into his back pocket, "I'll text you when I got it." He added, turning to talk away.**

"**Sam?" Chloe called, looking around for him, "Sam, where'd you go?"  
Sam rolled his eyes a little, limping slightly as he walked back around the front of the surf club.  
Ever since Sam got out of the hospital, Chloe wouldn't leave him alone for five minutes. He knew she meant well, but he just wanted a couple minutes by himself so he could try to get his head together.  
**"**Were you talking to Isaac?"  
****Sam shrugged, walking up to the entrance to the surf club.  
**"**Why?"  
**"**No reason, just had to take care of something."  
****Chloe was about to respond, but he ignored her, walking inside.**

* * *

**Harley sat in his bedroom, throwing his soccer ball against the wall. He stood up when he heard the front door open and close, walking to the door to see Bianca walking inside with Noah.  
**"**Hey," Harley said, rubbing his eyes.  
**"**Did you just get up?"  
**"**Uh, no. I didn't really go to bed last night." He shook his head, "I was too busy thinking about Dad and Taylor."  
**"**Heath's gone to find her, I'm sure she'll be fine." Bianca nodded.  
**"**I know, I just can't believe she would just leave like that, without telling anyone." He shrugged, "And I can't believe you're being so calm about it."  
**"**There's nothing I can do about it until Heath brings her back, so theres no point in getting upset about it." She shrugged.  
**"**Wow, getting old is really mellowing you out."  
**"**Funny, for that you get to clean the living room."  
**"**Why? It looks fine."  
**"**Harley...go."**

"**Where are you going?"  
**"**I've got to go get some stuff from the diner."  
**"**Or, I could go to the diner and I'll take Noah with me, and you could get whatever done here?"  
Bianca nodded after a moment, "Fine, but don't get sidetracked like last time."  
**"**Come on, Bianca, when do I ever get sidetracked?" He grinned, taking Noah from her as He walked out the door.**

* * *

**Casey walked back and forth outside his and his Mums house. He glanced at his watch, His mum would be home any second. He reached for the doorknob, then pulled his hand away, sticking his hands in his pocket. He was about to walk inside when he heard a car drive up.  
**"**Casey, what are you doing home?" Rikki asked, walking up to the door, "I thought you were working."  
**"**I am, or I was, but I needed to talk to you about something."  
**"**What is it?"  
**"**Can we go inside?"  
**"**Yeah." She nodded hesitantly, opening the front door.  
Casey walked inside behind his Mum, "Uh..do you want to sit down?"  
**"**Casey, what did you do?" She sighed.  
**"**No, I didn't do anything this time..it's something I wanted to ask you about."  
**"**What is it?"**

"**Okay, I've been thinking about this for a couple days, and I talked to a couple people, and I think I want to go see dad." He said quickly, expecting her to get upset about it.  
**"**Oh," was the only thing she said, she took a deep breath. By the look on her face, she looked like she knew that he would ask about that eventually, she just didn't think it would be then. "What brought this up?"  
**"**I've been thinking about it a while, and I've never met him. I'm 18, Mum.. I just really want to meet him." Casey nodded a little, looking down. He waited for his Mum to say something, but she didn't. He sighed, "Mum, please say something."  
Ricky sighed, nodding a little, "Casey, you shouldn't be scared to ask me about anything," She shook her head, "If you want to see your dad, then you can go ahead and see him."  
**"**Really?" He smiled a little, "Do you think he would actually want to see me?"  
**"**Casey, you've been on his visitors list since you were born, of course he would want to see you."  
**"**Could I go later today?"  
**"**You can go whenever you want to."  
**"**Can I go now?" He smiled.  
**"**Sure, Casey." She laughed a little.**

* * *

**Harley walked into the diner, noticing Sam sitting at one of the Tables. He walked over, setting Noah on one of the chairs, "Hey mate."  
**"**Hey," Sam nodded a little. just the slight movement made him dizzy.  
**"**You okay?"  
**"**Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged.  
**"**Alright then, could you watch Noah for a minute?"  
**"**Sure thing."  
****Harley walked to the counter, ordering a couple coffees and grabbing Bianca's notebook off the shelf. He smiled a little when Sasha walked up with his drinks.  
**"**There you go." She smiled.  
**"**Thanks, Sash." He nodded, walking back to pick Noah up, but couldn't because his hands were full, and Noah would probably refuse to walk.**

"**Need a hand?" Someone behind him asked.  
Harley nearly dropped the drinks, turning around. His eyes widened a little when he saw Dex, April and their son, Josiah, standing behind him, "What the, What are you guys doing here?" He asked, setting the drinks down to hug them.  
Sam laughed a little, walking over to hug April.  
**"**We were in the neighborhood, so We thought we would come for a visit." Dex smiled.  
**"**Five years, and now you decide to come for a visit?" Sam joked, shaking Josiahs hand.  
**"**Paris is a long way away, mate." Josiah laughed a little, picking Noah up.**

"**Does Mum know you're here?" Harley asked.  
**"**No, and since when do you call Bianca mum?" April asked.  
He shrugged, "So, no one knows you're here?"  
**"**Dex!" Sasha squealed, walking over to him, hugging him tightly.  
**"**No one but you guys and Sasha." Dex smiled, hugging her back.  
**"**So, natalie doesn't know?" Harley asked, glancing at Josiah.  
**"**No, not yet." Josiah shook his head, "Where is she?"  
**"**Probably at the gym, I think she's covering for Casey today."  
He nodded a little, handing Noah back to Harley, "Mum, is it okay if I go to the gym, and I'll meet you guys at Biancas later?"  
**"**Yeah, thats fine." April nodded, turning back to Sam and Harley as he walked off.**

* * *

**Chloe stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, where she had been for at least an hour, repeating the same words over and over.  
**"**Mum, dad...I want to quit school to do music." She tried, shaking her head a little, "Nope, this is not going to work." She sighed, walking into the living room when she heard her parents come into the house.  
**"**Oh, hey Chloe, what are you doing home?" Phoebe asked, "I thought you and Sam were practicing for something."  
**"**We were, but we took a break so he could get something to drink and I could come talk to you."  
**"**Is everything okay?" Kyle asked.  
**"Y**eah, everythings fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something," She nodded, "But first you have to promise you won't get mad."  
**"**Usually when someone says don't get mad, it means theres something to be mad about and chances are, we're going to be mad."  
**"**No, or...I hope you won't."  
**"**What is it, chloe?" Phoebe asked.  
**"**I want to leave school to do music."  
**"**Not happening." Kyle said Immediately.  
**"**Dad-"  
**"**You're not quitting school."  
**"**Hang on, it's not exactly quitting school, I already talked to Mr. MacGuire and he said I could do this program where I can Study and do my music at the same time."  
****Kyle sighed, glancing at Phoebe who shook her head.  
**"**No, sorry. you're not doing it." Phoebe said, looking at Kyle, then back at Chloe.  
**"**Phoebes." Kyle started.  
**"**No, kyle. You're not actually considering this."  
**"**Well-"  
****No. We'll talk about this later. Chloe, go to your bedroom."  
****Chloe rolled her eyes, walking back to her bedroom and closing the door behind her.**

* * *

**Casey walked up to the front window at the Jail, looking around to see if anyone was there. He sat down in one of the chairs that was sitting against the wall. He waited a couple minutes, looking down at his phone just as someone walked out of the office.  
**"**Can I help you?" The officer asked.  
Casey quickly stood up, "Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Darryl Braxton?"  
**"**Name?"  
**"**Casey..braxton." He nodded a little, watching as the guy looked over a list.  
**"**Yeah, you're on here." The officer nodded, "So, you're the Casey I've heard so much about."  
**"**Uh, yeah."  
**"**You're dads been waiting a long time to see you." He replied, "I'm going to need to to put your hands against the wall."  
Casey nodded a little, doing that so the Officer could check him, before following him through the door, outside. He looked around as they walked, making a mental note to never get himself locked up, because it looked awful. He stopped behind the officer, watching him unlock the door before walking through.  
**"**Does he know you're here?"  
**"**Oh, no. I didn't tell him or anyone I was coming." He shrugged, looking around before taking a seat at a table close to the gate. He looked up every time someone started walking in his direction, but none of them were his dad.**

"**Casey?"  
He turned around to see someone standing a couple feet behind him, "Brax, right?" He asked, immediately noticing the slight hurt in his expression, "Sorry..dad."  
**"**Don't be sorry, Mate." He shook his head, walking up to Casey, "I didn't think you were coming."  
**"**I wanted to meet you." He nodded a little, "I would have come sooner, but I didn't really know how to talk to Mum about it."  
**"**It's alright." Brax nodded, sighing a little, "Hows everyone at home?"  
**"**Everythings good. Mum's good." He nodded.  
**"**How about you?"  
**"**I'm good."  
**"**Are you still in school?"  
**"**Yeah, I'm nearly done."  
**"**Your Mum told me you play basketball." He smiled.  
**"**Yeah, since year 10. Me, Sam, levi and Harley all play." He nodded, "Amber plays on the girls team and Sarah played in year 10, but quit when her family moved to the city, and she didn't really join again when she moved back," He shrugged smiling a little, "I think I can get her to join again."  
**"**You think?"  
**"**Yeah, I'm sure if she remembers how fun it was, she would want to join again." He shrugged, "She came to my last game, so maybe."  
**"**Do you like her?"  
**"**Come on, dad. We've only known eachother for like, five minutes and you're already asking personal Questions." He laughed a little, looking down at the table, "Yeah, I really like her."  
**"**I can tell. you got that love sick look on your face."  
**"**If you knew her, I think you would understand." He smiled, "She's amazing."**

* * *

**Natalie stood behind the counter at the Gym, organizing the fines. It was just her and Andy working that day, and there weren't even that mean people there, so she was doing everything she could to keep busy.  
**"**Oi, Koala."  
Natalie turned around to see Josiah standing on the other side of the gym. She smiled, walking up to him, not saying a word, just hugging him tightly.  
He sighed, "I missed you so much."  
**"**I missed you, too." She laughed a little, "What are you doing here?"  
**"**I'm on break, so Mum and dad thought it would be the perfect time to come for a visit, see Bianca and Heath, and the kids." He smiled, "And then I really wanted to come see you."  
**"**How long are you in town for, then?"  
**"**Not sure, It depends on what Mum and Dad say, I suppose."  
**"**Hey, Nat," Andy called, walking out of the office, looking back and forth between her and Josiah, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
**"**Yeah," Natalie nodded, while Josiah shook his head, mumbling a quick 'No.'**

"**Right, well I was wondering if you finished your studying for your PT exam."  
**"**Yeah, I finished the first part, but I'm not done with the rest of it yet."  
**"**You realize you have to have it done by next week."  
**"**Yeah, I got it, but-"  
**"**Get back to work." He nodded, walking back into the office.  
Natalie rolled her eyes a little, "Sorry, maybe we could meet after I get off work?"  
**"**Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled, "How about I meet you back here after your shift, and I'll walk you back to your place?"  
**"**Sure," She nodded, walking back behind the counter, taking a quick look back at Josiah as he walked out of the gym.**

* * *

**Cast:  
**  
Georgia Flood as Alexis Page  
Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett  
Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton  
Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton  
Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan  
Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey  
Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood  
Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford  
Sam Earle as Isaac Grey  
Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker  
Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington  
Mason Cook as Landon Patterson  
Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire  
Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton  
Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett  
Logan Lerman as Sam Page  
Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett  
Blake Davis as Seth Barrett  
Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton

**Guest Cast:**

Rhiannon Fish as April Walker  
Charles Cottier as Dex Walker  
Steve Peacocke as Daryl Braxton

* * *

**Reviews:**

**FrankElza: I'm so glad you liked that chapter! I wrote out the dinner scene, but the power went out and it was gone, and I cant even tell you how disappointed I was about that. I will be redoing it, and hopefully post it as it's own story or something like that. :) Harley's just a bit overly protective of his sister. You just wait until He sees Drew.  
Yes, Poor Sam! It's sad now, but it wont be like that forever. It's kind of hard for me to depict how the characters feel in certain situations, so I'm glad you think I did a good job. :)  
He's going to have a few problems in the couple chapters.**

Yeah, I was too. XD I wanted Ryan to be a lot like his dad, and I think It worked out pretty well, yeah? Honestly, Casey and Sarah are my favourite Characters to write for, so as far as later chapters, they end up with my favourite storylines. :)

**SURPRISE! Do you get why I was so excited? I've kind of been planning that from the start, and I was trying so hard not to say anything to anyone about it, because I didnt want anyone to know, but Yeah. :D  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :)**

**LibbyBxx: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you keep reading. :)**

**fanficforyou: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it, and that you like Casey and Sarah together! (I like them too XD) and Yes, Casey went to see Brax. Wasnt that lovely? :)  
Yeah, Sam's bits have been really hard to write, but I'm glad I've done it right so far.  
I'll be posting the chapter with Harley and Alexis in a bit, I have to re-write it. :)**

* * *

**A/N  
Hey guys!  
Thanks for reading again, and I hope you liked it.  
A lot of people asked when Brax was coming back, and He did in this Chapter, so I hope you guys liked that. :)  
Also, Hello April and Dex! What did you guys think of that? (And Josiah).  
Let me know what you all think, I seriously love hearing from you. :)  
I'll update as soon as I can! :)**

**~Riley**


	10. Episode 10

**A/N  
Hey guys, I had planned on updating yesterday, but I was really busy with some last minute University stuff, but I've finished that, so I made sure to update today. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - **

**Alexis walked up to Harley's front door, knocking a couple times. She hadnt seen him since he came to dinner at her place, and she wasn't going to tell him, but she kind of worried about him. She was about to knock again when the door opened, and a very sleepy looking Josiah answered the door.  
**"**What?" He asked, yawning a little, "You know people are trying to sleep, right?"  
**"**Uh, is Harley here?" She asked slowly, looking around to make sure she had the right house.  
**"**Yeah, I think so." He shrugged, looking at her for a moment before shaking his head, "Right, you want to see him." He nodded a little, looking inside, "Harley! Your girlfriend is here!" He yelled, walking back inside.  
Alexis stood outside the door, looking around. She could hear someone mumbling something on the other side of the door, and they didn't sound very happy. She started walking away when the door opened, and Harley walked out, taking a glance at her before walking off the porch.  
**"**Hey," She said, standing in front of him.  
**"**Hey," He sighed, looking around, "What are you doing here?"  
**"**I wanted to see you. I haven't gotten to talk to you since dinner."  
**"**Yeah, I've been busy."  
**"**too busy to text?"  
He shrugged.  
**"**What's been going on?"  
**"**Just stuff."  
**"**That's it? Stuff?"  
**"**Yeah, sorry. I just have to get to work, I'll see you later, yeah?"  
She sighed a little, "Yeah, see you."**

* * *

**Casey walked towards the dock. He was supposed to meet Sarah a couple minutes before, but she was running late. He sat on the edge of the dock, looking around. He had spent most of the day before at the Jail with his dad. For someone he had never met, they hit it off pretty well. They just talked and talked, and one of the guards had to tell them visiting hours was over, but ended up letting him stay a little longer.  
All his life he wondered why he liked Surfing, and sports so much, turns out he got that from his dad. He got a lot of stuff from his dad. He couldn't wait to tell Sarah about it. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have gone to see him.**

**He looked around, frowning a little when he saw Sarah talking to the guy they had seen a couple days before. He looked mad, and she looked kind of scared. Casey stood up, walking over to where they were standing. Sarah looked at him out of the corner of her eye, before looking back at the guy.  
**"**Sarah? are you okay?" Casey asked.  
**"**She's fine, mate. We're just having a little chat." The guy said, waving his hand at Casey.  
**"**I think I was talking to Sarah. And I'm not your mate."  
**"**Casey, leave it." Sarah shook her head, looking down.  
**"**Who the hell are you?"  
**"**A friend of Sarahs." The guy shrugged.  
**"**Well, I'm her boyfriend, and I think you should leave her alone now."  
**"**Casey." Sarah sighed.  
**"**No, he's right, Sarah." The guy nodded, "Maybe me and you should have a chat."  
**"**Mitchell, just leave him alone."  
**"**How about you just get lost." Casey said, shoving him away.  
Mitchel looked back and forth between Sarah and casey before shaking his, "You're going to regret that." He nodded, walking away.**

**Casey looked around at Sarah when she started walking the other way, "Sarah, are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her arm.  
**"**I was fine before you came over there."  
**"**Really, because you looked pretty freaked out to me."  
**"**I was fine." She shook her head, looking down.  
**"**Who was that?" He asked, looking around to see where he went, "Was that the same Mitchell you were talking about at the gym?"  
**"**I don't want to talk about it."  
**"**Sarah, come on. I thought you were going to talk to me."  
**"**Not about this, Casey." She sighed, "How was everything yesterday."  
Casey exhaled, looking around, "It was good. I went to see my dad."  
**"**Seriously?" She smiled a little, "What did he say? What did you say? Was he happy to see you? What did your mum say when you asked her?"  
Casey laughed a little, "We just talked about life, and school, and work...and you."  
**"**Me? Why me?"  
**"**Because I told about you, and how amazing and beautiful you are."  
**"**You're so weird." She shook her head, "So, he was happy to see you?"  
**"**Yeah, he was kind of surprised, like he even said he didn't think I was going to visit him." He nodded a little, "And I'm going to see him again tomorrow."  
**"**Thats awesome," She smiled, "I told you he would want to see you, didn't I?"  
**"**Yeah, you did." He smiled back, bumping her arm a little as they walked down the dock, "What did you do yesterday?"  
**"**Studying mostly." She shrugged, looking down as they walked, "Mum's really gotten on me recently about the HSC and the importance of studying." She laughed a little, "Even though for the last couple months, I've done nothing but study, so I don't know."  
**"**Well, maybe you need a study buddy." He smiled.  
**"**What you?" She laughed when he nodded, "Sorry, Casey. but I think you would be too much of a distraction."  
**"**Me? A distraction?" He smiled, leaning in to kiss her, "I think you could use a distraction from all that studying." He nodded, kissing her.  
**"**What do you want to do?"  
**"**How does Pizza sound?"  
**"**Sounds great." She smiled, walking along side him as they walked towards Angelos.**

* * *

**Natalie walked out of her bedroom, pulling her wet hair into a ponytail as she walked into the kitchen where Hayden was sitting on the counter, reading something he had written down. She ignored him, walking to the fridge to grab a water bottle.  
**"**Where were you last night?" Hayden asked, looking up from his notebook.  
**"**Whats it to you?" She asked, closing the refrigerator.  
**"**Nothing, just that Dad was wondering." He shrugged.  
**"**Well, Ash doesn't need to worry, I was just with a friend." She smiled, glancing down at her phone.**

**Josiah: ****Morning Sleepy head. :)  
****Natalie: ****Sleepy head? Please. Did you just get up? Because I've been up for like, two hours. :)  
****Josiah: ****What? Me, just wake up? Pfffft.**

**Natalie laughed a little, looking up to see Hayden frowning at her. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her like she was completely insane.  
**"**What?" She rolled her eyes.  
**"**Who are you talking to?"  
**"**None of your business."  
**"**Is it your boyfriend?" He asked, looking back down at his book.  
**"**He's not my boyfriend, you grot."  
**"**Then what is he?" He rolled his eyes.  
**"**None of your business, okay?"  
**"**So, you won't care if I go ask Mum about it?"  
**"**Sure, if you don't mind me asking Ash about the window you broke." She shrugged.  
**"**That was two weeks ago."  
**"**And he still doesn't know, does he?"  
**"**I won't say anything, if you tell me who it is."  
**"**Or you won't say anything at all."  
**"**Fine," He rolled his eyes, jumping off the counter, "Whoa."  
**"**What is it this time?"  
**"**Whats that?" He asked, pointing at her shoulder.  
**"**Whats-" She stopped, grabbing her jacket off the table. She forgot about the tattoo, and wasn't really ready to explain what it was or why she got it, especially not to Hayden, "Nothing." She shook her head, pulling her jacket on.  
**"**You got a tattoo?" His eyes went wide, "Mum's going to freak."  
**"**Yeah, but shes not going to find out, and if she does, I swear, I will make your life miserable, Hayden."  
**"**That was a threat!"  
**"**Damn right it was a threat. So, keep your mouth shut!"**

"**What's going on?" Denny asked, walking into the kitchen.  
**"**Nothing." Natalie shook her head, pushing Hayden away.  
**"**Natalies got a tattoo!" Hayden yelled, pointing at his half-sister.  
**"**You little sellout!"  
**"**You've got a what?" Denny asked.  
**"**Nothing, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Natalie shook her head, glaring at Hayden before looking back at her Mum.  
**"**You got a tattoo?"  
**"**Yeah," She nodded a little.  
**"**Hayden, go to your room, Your sister and I need to talk."  
**"**No way, I wanna see this." Hayden grinned.  
**"**Hayden, go!"  
He shrugged, walking out of the kitchen.**

"**Where is it?" Denny asked.  
**"**Mum.."  
**"**Show me."  
Natalie pulled her jacket off, turning around to show her Mum the tattoo. She already knew she wasn't going to be happy about it, she knew that when she got it, but it was important to her, and she wanted to do it. She turned around, Denny didn't look happy, but she didn't really look mad either.  
**"**Why?"  
**"**What do you-"  
**"**Why did you do this?" She sighed.  
**"**Does it matter? It's already done."  
**"**Of course it matters, Natalie!"  
**"**Because I wanted to. Because, I didn't want to act like Ash was my dad, and forget all about my Dad. I just wanted to have something that I could look at, so I'll never forget about him." She shook her head, "I was going to tell you, I wanted to, but I knew you would react like this, You don't understand."  
**"**Of course I understand."  
**"**No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be overreacting about this. It's just a tattoo, Mum."  
**"**It's not the tattoo, Nat. It's what it means."  
**"**Stuff this." She shook her head, grabbing her bag and walking out the front door, not bothering to say where she was going or when she was going to be home.**

* * *

**Harley walked around Angelos, wiping off the counters as he walked around the restaurant. It had been a really slow morning already, and Harley was bored out of his mind. He glanced at the door as Drew walked into the restaurant, taking a seat by the wall. Harley walked over to the table, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him against the wall.  
**"**Dude, what the hell?" Drew said, frowning a little.  
**"**What's your problem, huh?" Harley asked.  
**"**I'm not the one shoving people up against walls when they didn't do anything wrong."  
**"**You didn't do anything wrong?" He scoffed, "What the hell were you thinking taking my sister into the city."  
**"**She asked if she could go, I thought it was okay."  
**"**So you didn't think you should ask her parents about it? Huh?" He yelled, and would have kept going if Kyle hadnt walked over.  
**"**Hey, hey!" Kyle yelled, pulling Harley away from Drew, "Calm down."  
**"**No, You stay the hell away from my sister." He shook his head, walking out of the restaurant, running into Casey and Sarah.**

"**What's with him?" Casey asked, looking around at Kyle and Drew.  
**"**Nothing, don't worry about it." Kyle shook his head, walking back behind the bar, leaving Drew leaning against the wall.  
**"**What did you do?"  
**"**Why do you think I did something?" Drew frowned.  
**"**Because you're a riverboy, you're always causing trouble." He shrugged, "So, what did you do?"  
**"**You know just because I live in mangrove river, doesn't mean I'm one of them. I didn't do anything wrong, and I don't get why you and your family thinks I did." He shook his head, walking out of the restaurant.**

* * *

**Sam walked around the dock. He was finally able to get around without his crutches, but still had to wear the knee brace. He leaned against the railing, looking around when he saw Isaac walking up to him.  
**"**Hey mate," Isaac said, not looking straight at him.  
**"**Did you get it?" Sam asked, looking down at the water.  
**"**Yeah," He nodded, pulling a small brown paper sack out of his jacket pocket, and handing it to Sam, "You can't tell anyone where you got this."  
**"**Wasn't planning it, idiot." Sam rolled his eyes, putting the bag in his jacket pocket.  
**"**Pleasure doing business with you." He nodded, walking off as Chloe made her way down the dock.**

"**Sam? Whats going on?" Chloe asked, sitting on the edge of the railing.  
**"**Nothing, why?" Sam shrugged.  
**"**Why are you always talking to him?" She frowned a little, watching Isaac walk towards the water.  
**"**What's your problem with him?"  
**"**Other then the fact that he's a jerk, who gets everyone in trouble, and cheats off my papers during class, nothing."  
**"**Yeah, well he's my friend so, you need to get over it."  
**"**What's wrong with you lately? You're being a real jerk, Sam."  
**"**Or maybe I was a jerk all along, and you're only just now realizing it."  
**"**No, this isnt you. Why-"  
**"**Maybe I'm just tired of hearing you yapping all the time. Do you even have an off switch?" He rolled his eyes.  
**"**I don't know whats wrong with you, but until you're over it, I can't talk to you." She shook her head, walking away.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
**Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
**Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
**Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
**Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
**Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
**Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
**Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
**Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
**Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
**Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington**  
**Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
**Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
**Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster**  
**Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
**Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
**Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
**Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
**Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
**Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**fanfiction.79: No, Sam's not coping well, but maybe he'll get better soon. I'm glad you liked Casey and Brax's bit, I've been looking forward to writing that part for a while now, and hoped you guys would enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**fanficforyou: Hey, I'm glad you liked it. Maybe she will, but I dont see her Mum going along with that, do you? I've wanted to bring April and Dex back for a while, but didnt know how to until I thought up Josiah. :) Sam is definitely not coping well, takes after his dad in that way, eh? Ricky did take him, but when he was really little. You'll find out why she didnt take him again later on. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**frankElza: Thanks! Its totally okay, I'm just glad you got a chance to read it. :) Yeah, Sam's in a bad way right now, and I dont think it's helping him that his parents are paying more attention to Alexis.  
Glad you liked Casey and Brax's reunion, I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm trying to fit in a Casey/Brax/Ricky scene, but I havent figured it out yet.  
Harley and Bianca are really fun to do as well. Before I started writing it, I had a hard time deciding whether or not I wanted Harley to have any sort of Mum-Son relationship, but I decided that it would be cool since Harley didnt get to meet his Mum. :)**

* * *

**A/N 2  
I just want to say thank you guys, for taking the time to not only read, but review as well. That means the world, and it's nice to have feedback on the chapters so I know what you guys like, what you dont like and what you would want to see happen. I have had such a blast writing this story so far, and I look forward to updating again. :)  
**

**Leave a review and let me know what you would want to see happen with other Characters, or just tell me your thoughts, that would be awesome! Thanks again, everyone! :)**

**~Riley**


	11. Episode 11

**A/N  
****Wow, I actually updated on time this time..I'm pretty proud of that. :)  
Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

"**What do you mean you haven't taken your learners before?" Casey laughed so hard he nearly fell off the couch where him and Sarah had been sitting for the last hour.  
**"**I haven't," Sarah shrugged, pushing him a little, "But only because I haven't had the chance. Everythings been so crazy in the last couple years, I just haven't thought about it."  
**"**What about Seth? He doesn't have his either?"  
**"**Nope. Mum said he wasn't getting his until I got mine."  
**"**So, you're going when?"  
**"**Later today, whenever Seth gets done with homework." She shrugs, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
**"**So, how long do you think we have before he gets finished?"  
**"**Oh, I think we have a little while." She smiled a little, leaning in a little to kiss him.  
He smiled, kissing her back.**

"**What are you going to do today?"  
**"**I'm not sure yet. Levi wanted to have a guys basketball day, but I'm not sure if anyone else is doing it." He shrugged, "I know Landon is, and Amber always plays basketball with us. Sam probably won't though, since his legs still acting up." He nodded a little, looking down at his phone, "Then Ryan's been MIA for the last couple days, something about studying, which is so not Ryan, so knowing him, thats probably a lie."  
**"**Have you asked Josiah yet? I'm sure he could use some guy time while he's in town."  
**"**I asked him, but He said he had something else he had to take care of today."  
**"**Like what?"  
**"**Probably with Natalie or something." He shrugged, "They've been spending a lot of time together since he's been here."  
**"**Seriously?" She laughed a little, "I knew he had a thing for her, but I didn't think he would blow off basketball for her."  
**"**Yeah, Levi was talking about that. He said everyone was ditching him for their girlfriends." He chuckled.  
**"**Maybe if he weren't so annoying, he would have a girlfriend too." She shrugged.  
**"**Why are you so mad at him?"  
**"**He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut about anything."  
**"**Well, don't worry about him. It's totally normal for you to not like your cousin, I have like, four of them." He smiled a little, hoping she would smile back.  
**"**You're lucky you don't have a brother to put up with...everyday." She smiled.  
**"**No, I just have a cousin thats always at my house, annoying the crap out of me and Mum, everyday." He laughed, "But no, I totally get how annoying it can be living with Seth."  
**"**It's okay though, because I have you."  
****He smiled a little, placing his hand on her cheek, "And I'm definitely not going anywhere," He shook his head, kissing her again.  
**"**Hmm," She laughed a little when her phone started beeping. She pulled away, looking down at her phone, sighing a little, "That's Seth, I've got to go."  
**"**I'll see you after?"  
**"**Of Course." She nodded, kissing him once more before standing up and walking outside where her dad and Seth were waiting.  
**

* * *

**Sam stood in the corner of the diner, with his hoodie pulled over his head. He had gotten into an argument with Isaac a couple days ago, about Sam's medication. Isaac had said he wasn't sure if he would be able to get him anymore pills for a couple days, since people were already asking questions and he didn't want anyone calling the cops on him. Sam had gotten frustrated, and went to the diner.  
**"**Hey Mate," Josiah said, walking up to him.  
Sam groaned, "What do you want?"  
**"**I'm waiting for nat, I thought I'd talk to you until she gets here." He shrugged, "Whats with the hoodie? It's like, Ninety-five degrees outside."  
**"**Are you kidding me? It's freezing in here."  
**"**No, it's not really," Josiah shook his head a little, looking around, "And you're sweating, so definitely not cold."  
**"**Do you want something? Or are you just here to annoy me?"  
**"**I just said I was going to talk to you until Nat gets here."  
**"**Right,"  
**"**How's Alexis?"  
**"**She's fine." He shrugged, looking down.  
**"**What about-"  
**"**Dude, you don't have to yell."  
**"**Sam, I'm not yelling." He shook his head, "Are you okay? You're shaking."  
**"**No, I'm not." He said, raising his voice a little, "Is it getting hot in here?"**

"**Are you okay?" Josiah asked, slightly concerned.  
**"**I'm fine." He said, starting to walk away. He swayed a little before collapsing.  
****Josiah knelt down next to him, checking his pulse, "Someone call an Ambulance," He said, looking around at the customers who stopped to look at Sam, "Now!"**

* * *

**Amber sat on a towel a couple feet away from the water, watching some of Ryan's friends goofing around on their surfboards. She smiled a little when one of the boys walked over to where she was sitting. She had seen him a couple times, whenever Isaac came around to hang out with Ryan, but she never caught his name.  
**"**Hi," He smiled, dropping his surfboard down next to him before sitting on top of it.  
**"**Hey," She nodded, looking up from her notebook.  
**"**You're Amber, right? Ryans sister?"  
**"**Yeah. You're Isaac's brother. I'm sorry, I never caught your name."  
**"**Elijah." He smiled.  
**"**I think I've seen you at school, You sit behind me in Mr. McGuire's class, don't you?"  
**"**Yeah, I do." He laughed a little, "Where's your brother been? I haven't seen him in days."  
**"**He's been studying for his HSC."  
**"**Right, I think Cole said something about that a couple days ago."  
**"**Yeah, he's taking it seriously for a change."  
**"**I guess the HSC is pretty serious."  
**"**Thats weird, coming from a riverboy."  
He chuckled, shaking his head, "No, I'm not one of them. See, no tattoos."  
**"**You don't need tattoos to be one of them."  
**"**You don't have to live there and be one either."  
She smiled, nodding a little as she looked back out at the Water.**

* * *

**Josiah sat in the hallway, while the doctor and nurses examined Sam, trying to figure out what caused the incident at the diner. He looked up as April walked over to him.  
**"**What happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" She asked, looking at him for any sign of injury.  
**"**No, mum. I'm fine." He shook his head, "It's Sam."  
**"**What happened?"  
**"**He collapsed when we were at the Diner."  
**"**What? Does anyone know what's wrong with him?"  
**"**No. Or if they do, they're not telling anyone right now."  
**"**What happened right before? How was he acting?"  
**"**I don't know.."  
**"**There was nothing unusual going on? He wasn't acting strange?"  
**"**Well, yeah." He nodded a little, "He was shaking and one second he was talking about it being really cold, then he said it was hot. He kept saying I was yelling, but I wasn't. He got up to leave, and he just passed out before he got out the door."**

**Chloe ran up to Josiah and April, quickly looking around the hallway, "What happened? Where's Sam? Is he okay?"  
**"**I texted her," Josiah said after getting a questioning look from April.  
**"**Is he okay?"  
**"**No, they don't know whats wrong with him yet."  
**"**I knew there was something wrong with him, He's been acting really weird."  
**"**Do you know why?" April asked.  
**"**No, I mean, he had been talking to Isaac before, so you might have to ask him."  
**"**You don't think he might have been taking anything, do you?"  
**"**I wouldn't put it past him," She shook her head a little. She knew what April was talking about. She definitely didn't doubt that there was a possibility that Sam was using drugs or something like that, especially after his recent behaviour change.  
**"**You two stay here, I'll go talk to the doctor." April nodded, walking down the hallway.**

* * *

**Casey bounced the basketball a couple times before throwing it at the basketball hoop, sending it straight into the net before looking around at Levi with a slight smirk on his face, "Have you always been this bad at basketball, or are you making an extra effort today?"  
**"**No, My heads just in another place." Levi shrugged, grabbing the ball.  
**"**What's going on?"  
**"**Have you ever done something really stupid, and no matter how many times you say sorry, the person doesn't forgive you?"  
**"**Are you talking about sarah?" He asked, taking Levi's silence as a yes, "Dude, you really pissed her off. Whatever you did, really made her mad, so maybe you should just back off for a while or something."  
**"**She's never going to forgive me, Case. I've tried everything, and she still won't talk to me."  
**"**I can't help you, mate."  
**"**Could you talk to her or something? Maybe she'll listen to you."  
**"**Nah, I don't really want her mad at me too, so I'm not going to talk to her about it." He shrugged, grabbing the ball from him and tossing it into the basket.**

**Casey turned around when he heard someone honking a car horn. He laughed a little when He saw Seth and Sarah.  
**"**Did you pass?" Casey smiled, walking over to the passengers side of the car where Sarah was sitting.  
**"**Yeah, but he wouldn't let me drive home." She rolled her eyes a little, gesturing to Seth.  
**"**Did he actually pass?"  
**"**Yeah, I did, actually." Seth grinned, patting the steering wheel.  
**"**Everyone's going to have to be extra scared now that you're on the road."  
**"**Please, I'm an awesome driver."  
**"**Yeah, right."  
**"**Hey, I haven't crashed yet."  
**"**Yeah, but you've had your permit for what, five minutes?"  
Sarah shook her head, getting out of the car, "I give him half an hour. He'll have the car totaled."  
**"**See, for that, you two can walk the rest of the way." Seth grinned, starting the car again.  
**"**You really think we wanted to be in the same car with you?" Casey joked, grabbing Sarah's hand.  
**"**Your loss." He shrugged, driving off.**

**Casey looked back at Sarah after Seth drove off, smiling a little, "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"  
**"**Uh, Studying probably." Sarah shrugged.  
**"**Well, thats boring."  
**"**I need to, and you should be too."  
**"**Well, maybe we should try studying together." He nodded, "Unless you think we might get a little too distracted." He smiled a little.  
**"**Nice try, but my parents are home."  
**"**So, my place?"  
**"**Casey, I was serious about the studying part." She shook her head, "We both have our HSC coming up, and really can't waste time."  
**"**Wasting time? Is that what we're doing?"  
**"**No, I didn't mean it like that."  
**"**Don't worry about it," He shrugged, "I'll just go study at my place, and you study at your place."  
**"**Casey,"  
**"**I'll see you later." He nodded, walking away.**

* * *

"**No, no way. Sam wouldn't do something like that." Alexis shook her head, looking at Josiah, then Chloe.  
**"**Face it, Ali, He was upset about not being able to play basketball anymore." Chloe nodded, "A lot of athletes turn to drugs after something like that."  
**"**Sam knows better. Mum and Dad would kill him."  
**"**Obviously they didn't know."  
**"**Yeah, and how do you know?"  
**"**He's been acting weird the last couple days and-"  
**"**He's always weird, drugs have nothing to do with it." She frowned.  
**"**Isaac told us, Ali. He's been buying it for him for a while."  
**"**Isaac's a liar, how do you know he would ever tell the truth about anything?"  
**"**Because I saw them twice. and No way would Isaac lie about something this serious." She shook her head, "April said that it would make sense, given his recent behaviour change, and what happened at the diner."**

**Alexis sighed, sitting down next to Chloe, "What are they going to do?"  
**"**April said something about a rehab program here, that the doctor wanted to talk to Matt and Sasha about. See if they can get Sam in there before he hurts himself."  
**"**So, he's going to be okay?"  
**"**You'll have to ask the doctor about that."**

* * *

**Amber and Elijah sat at a table in the diner, eating dinner, since Amber's parents never came to pick her up...again.  
**"**When were they supposed to come?" Elijah asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
**"**Like, and Hour ago." She shrugged.  
**"**Where are they?"  
**"**Probably with Ryan or something. Mum hasnt left him home alone since him and Seth got arrested."  
**"**Makes sense. Wouldn't want him to burn the house down or something." He joked.  
**"**I actually wouldn't put it past him." She laughed a little.  
**"**I could always walk you home, if you like."  
**"**Yeah, that would be great." She smiled, standing up.**

"**So, do you surf?" Elijah asked as they walked outside.  
**"**Me? No way." Amber laughed.  
**"**What? Doesn't your dad surf?"  
**"**Yeah, he does."  
**"**And you don't?"  
**"**I wanted to, but I just haven't really learned." She shrugged.  
**"**Hey, I could teach you?"  
**"**You want to teach me how to surf?"  
**"**Yeah, I mean, if you want to learn." He smiled.  
**"**I have to warn you, I'm not the easiest student."  
**"**Well, lucky you, I'm an awesome teacher."  
**"**Oh, are you?" She laughed.  
**"**Don't laugh. I totally am." He grinned, "And you'll find out when I start teaching you."  
**"**I never said yes."  
**"**No, but I know you want to."  
**"**Yeah, you're right." She nodded, "When can we do it?"  
**"**Before school, probably." He shrugged, "We could start tomorrow and see how that goes?"  
**"**Yeah, that would be awesome." She smiled, walking up to the door, "This is me. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
**"**See you." He nodded, watching her walk inside before smiling wide, "YES!" He laughed a little, walking back towards the beach.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
**Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
**Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
**Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
**Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
**Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
**Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
**Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
**Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
**Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
**Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington**  
**Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
**Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
**Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster**  
**Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
**Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
**Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
**Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
**Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
**Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton**

* * *

**REVIEWS****!**

**fanfiction.79: Hey! Thanks for reading and Reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the story! I try to keep it interesting by adding some...different storylines, which you will see in the coming season, so stick around! :)**

**Lucy: Thanks for reading and taking a moment to review! :) Amber (As well as Landon) will appear more in the next 'Season', so no worries. :) I'm glad you like the story!**

**FrankElza: Denny's just a little upset that Natalie didnt tell her first, but she'll come around sooner or later. :)  
Yeah, Harley's not happy about something, how do you think that'll work out?  
I like to think Casey's a lot like his dad, but that's going to get him into trouble later. Mitchell is going to be a big problem with Casey and Sarah, so stick around for that. :)  
Thanks again for reading and leaving a review! :)**

* * *

**A/N 2  
****So, I hope you guys liked this update, and I hope you continue to read. :)  
I do have a bit of an Announcement to make, which is that I have another story in progress! It's the same sort of story as this one, but it basically starts when Natalie was born. Other Characters will be included as it goes on. :) This story will still be going, and hopefully I'll be able to update both regularly. :)**

**But Yeah, check my profile for that.  
Leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. :)  
Thanks!**

**~Riley**


	12. Episode 12

**A/N 1**

**HELLO People of Fanfiction! Sorry it's been so long, I've just (FINALLY) finished High school! Thats right, I'm a graduate now. :D and I've been super busy with all the University planning. But hopefully, I will be on and able to update more often. So, without further stalling, Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Alexis sat in her bedroom, staring at her phone. She had texted Harley multiple times in the last hour, but he hadn't replied to any of them, and she was starting to get a little frustrated. What was the point of them being together if they never got to spend any time together, and he never answered her texts?**

**She wasn't really sure when she had left the house, but somehow she ended up in front of Harleys house. She took a deep breath before walking up to the door, and knocking a couple times.  
After a moment, Harley walked outside, pulling his Jacket on, "Hey,"  
**"**Hey? Is that all you have to say?"  
**"**Hey Alexis?" He frowned a little.  
**"**What's going on?"  
**"**I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."  
**"**Where have you been? I haven't heard from you or even seen you in days." She shrugged, looking around, "I've texted you several times."  
**"**I've been busy."  
**"**Too busy to answer a text?"  
**"**Yeah, alright."  
**"**What could you be so busy with that you couldn't even answer a lousy text?"  
**"**Stuff," He Shrugged, "No offense, but it's not really any of your business."  
**"**Why are you acting like this?"  
**"**I was trying to let you off easy, Alexis."  
**"**What are you talking about?"  
Harley sighed, looking around, "This isnt working anymore."  
**"**Harley.."  
**"**I'm serious."  
**"**Why? What happened?"  
**"**You're sixteen, Ali. We knew it wasn't going to work."  
**"**Because of our ages? You didn't seem to care or even think that mattered a couple days ago."  
**"**Well, I do, and it does." He nodded a little, "I have to go, I'll see you around." He walked off without saying another word, leaving Alexis confused and very hurt.**

* * *

**Natalie and Josiah sat on the couch at Heath and Bianca's house. They had been spending a lot of time together since he had come to visit. Whether it was going to the diner for lunch, or just sitting on the couch talking, They just wanted to make the most of the time they had together.  
**"**I wish you didn't have to leave," Natalie said after a long period of silence.  
**"**I wish I could just stay here," Josiah nodded, smiling a little as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
**"**Where would you even stay?"  
**"**I don't know," He shrugged, "I'm sure I would figure something out."  
She nodded a little, "You could stay at my house," She said after a moment, "It's just Mum, Ash, Hayden and me...I'm sure none of them would notice."  
**"**Yeah, because my parents would be okay with that." He chuckled, "And Yours definitely would not be okay with that."  
**"**Yeah, probably not."**

"**We should do something. Just like, a final thing before I have to go again." Josiah nodded, watching her sit forward, "Maybe go out for dinner tonight?"  
**"**Yeah, that sounds great."  
**"**How about I walk you home, and you can get showered, and do whatever it is girls spend hours doing whenever they go on a date." He smiled, "Then I'll pick you up at Seven?"  
**"**Did you just call it a date?" She smiled a little.  
**"**Isnt that what it is?"  
**"**Yeah, I guess it is."  
**"**Awesome," He nodded, standing up and taking her hand, "Lets go, then."**

* * *

**Chloe sat on the edge of the stage at Angelos, tuning her Guitar. She looked around when she saw Landon walk into the restaurant. She had been since she got out of class, and didn't have any plans to go home until the restaurant closed. She spent every day working on her music, and if that didn't prove to her parents she was serious about it, she wasn't sure what would.**

**She stood up, sitting down on the stool as she adjusted her microphone. She wasn't even nervous about performing anymore. It actually felt more comfortable than normal. She smiled as she started strumming the opening chords.**

'_**Outer limit, outer limit**_

_**Outer limit, outer limit**_

_**Out on the edge**_

_**Of where I've gone and somewhere**_

_**I've never been**_

_**They say you're trouble**_

_**But their words are just like gravity**_

_**They'll never touch us where we're gonna go, **_

_**Oh ohh**_

_**Invincible, is how I feel whenever you're in control,**_

_**Out of the atmosphere**_

_**Their rules**_

_**They don't apply, you and I**_

_**In a world**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Oh, ohhh**_

_**They'll never know, oh oohh!**_

_**Oh, I'm waving goodbye,**_

_**To every little thing,**_

_**The city of lights,**_

_**Baby push off,**_

_**Let's take to the night**_

_**Baby take me to the outer limit**_

_**(take me to the outer limit)**_

_**Oh, I feel so alive,**_

_**Electric in my veins**_

_**I barely survive**_

_**When I look out, **_

_**We're climbing so high**_

_**Baby take me to the outer limit**_

_**(take me to the outer limit)**_

_**Outer limit, outer limit**_

_**Outer limit, outer limit**_

_**Into the black,**_

_**Our hearts are racing **_

_**An there's no turning back**_

_**No one can stop us**_

_**Got our hands to the sky**_

_**You and I**_

_**As we're burning up the**_

_**Afterglow, Afterglow!**_

_**Oh, I'm waving goodbye,**_

_**To every little thing,**_

_**The city of lights,**_

_**Baby push off,**_

_**Let's take to the night**_

_**Baby take me to the outer limit**_

_**(take me to the outer limit)**_

_**Oh, I feel so alive,**_

_**Electric in my veins**_

_**I barely survive**_

_**When I look out, **_

_**We're climbing so high**_

_**Baby take me to the outer limit**_

_**(take me to the outer limit)**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Baby I'm on fire**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Look at what you do to me,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**I've waiting here forever to be set free**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Baby I'm on fire**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Look at what you do to me**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**I've waiting, waiting, set me free!**_

_**Oh, I'm waving goodbye,**_

_**To every little thing,**_

_**The city of lights,**_

_**Baby push off,**_

_**Let's take to the night**_

_**Baby take me to the outer limit**_

_**(take me to the outer limit)**_

_**Oh, I feel so alive,**_

_**Electric in my veins**_

_**I barely survive**_

_**When I look out, **_

_**We're climbing so high**_

_**Baby take me to the outer limit**_

_**(take me to the outer limit)**_

_**Outer limit, outer limit'**_

**She set her guitar on the stand, before walking over to the bar and grabbing her water bottle. When she turned around, Landon was right behind her.  
**"**Hey Landon," She nodded a little.  
**"**Hey, this ended up at our house." Landon said, holding out an Envelope, "And it's got your name on it."  
**"**What is it?"  
**"**I don't know, Does it look like I opened it?" He rolled his eyes a little.  
**"**Very funny," She shook her head, grabbing the envelope and examining the return address. She didn't recognize it, but it was addressed to her. She opened it, pulling out the letter, "Dear Ms. Braxton…" She stopped wrinkling her nose a little, "I'm writing to extend the invitation for you to play at Adelaide's annual music festi…"  
**"**What is it?" Landon asked when Chloe's eyes went wide.  
**"**Someone saw me play the other night, and Invited me to play at the Music Festival in Adelaide."  
**"**Are you serious? Thats awesome."  
**"**No, it's not."  
**"**Why isnt it?"  
**"**Because there's no way Mum and Dad are going to let me go." She shook her head, folding the letter up and putting it in her pocket.  
**"**You're not even going to ask them?"  
**"**Whats the point? Mum flipped when I told her I just wanted to do music. Do you have any idea what she would say If I told her I wanted to go play in the city?"  
**"**Wow."  
**"**What?"  
**"**I've never known you to give up this easily." He shrugged.  
**"**Who said I'm giving up?"  
**"**Well, what are you going to do?"**

* * *

**Ryan paced around the hallway outside his English classroom, glancing from his watch, to the door and down at the floor. Mr. MacGuire had called his parents early that morning saying that He needed to speak with them about Ryan wanting to get his HSC early. He had a bad feeling about it since his Mum got off the phone, but the waiting was just making it worse. He didn't get why he couldn't just hear it at the same time as his parents, like whats the point of saying it twice?**

**He looked at the door when he heard the door creak open, and his parents walked into the hallway. He tried to figure out whether it was good news or bad news by the looks on their faces, but it was hard to tell, his dad almost always had the same look on his face, and his mum didn't really let on to anything.**

"**What did he say?" He asked, looking between his Mum and Dad.  
**"**Why don't we talk about it when we get home?" Andy shrugged.  
**"**N-No. I really want to know now."  
**"**Ryan, I really think it would be better if we got home first, so we can sit down and talk about this." Hannah said.  
**"**They said No, didn't they?" He frowned, "I can't do it."  
**"**Ryan,-"  
**"**They did?" He sighed, "I knew this was going to happen."  
**"**I'm sorry, Ryan."  
**"**Can I just go home?"  
**"**Yeah, we can drive you." Andy nodded.  
**"**I'd rather walk."  
**"**Do you want me to go with you?" Hannah asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
**"**I just want to be by myself." He shook his head, walking out the door.**

* * *

**Alexis walked into the living room where her Mum was sitting on the couch. She looked up at Alexis, who was crying, just like she had been since she left Harleys.  
**"**Alexis, whats wrong?" Sasha asked as Alexis walked over to the couch and sat down next to her Mum.  
**"**Harley broke up with me." She said through the tears, which were practically flowing down her cheeks.  
**"**What? What happened?"  
**"**I don't know. Everything was okay, then He just broke up with me."  
**"**Hey, it's going to be okay." She nodded a little, hugging Alexis.  
**"**No, it's not going to be okay, Mum."  
**"**Alexis,"  
**"**I loved him, I really did. and I know it sounds stupid, because we weren't together that long, but it's true. I loved him so much."  
**"**I know it hurts right now, but it'll be okay."**

**Alexis looked up when she heard the front door open and her Dad walked in, giving them a weird look as he walked into the living room, "Who died?" he asked after a moment.  
Alexis shook her head, standing up and walking into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
Sasha looked at matt, giving him a look.  
**"**What did I say?" He asked.**

* * *

**Josiah walked into Heath and Bianca's house after walking Natalie home. He sat his backpack down before walking into the kitchen.  
**"**Mum? Dad? ...Bianca? Is anyone home?" He called, looking around.  
**"**Yeah, In here." Dex yelled from the living room.  
Josiah made his way into the living room, where his Mum and Dad were sitting with Health and Bianca, "Hey, can I talk to you guys for a couple minutes?"  
**"**Sure, whats going on?"  
**"**First, I just want to say, I love you guys, and out of Seven billion people, I'm glad I ended up with you guys as parents."  
**"**Oh Mate, what did you break and how much is it going to cost to replace?" Health chuckled, earning himself a slap from Bianca.  
**"**I didn't break anything, I swear."  
**"**Then what is it?" April asked, leaning forward.  
**"**I think I want to stay here...In summer bay." He said, looking around at the slightly confused faces, "I could just have my school records transferred and I could finish out my HSC here."  
**"**Why would you want to do that?"  
**"**I don't know, theres just something about this place...feels like home." He shrugged, smiling a little.  
**"**Say we actually consider this, where would you even stay?"  
**"**He could stay here with us," Bianca suggested.  
**"**Actually, I got it all worked out," Josiah nodded, "I talked to Maddy this morning, she said I could stay in one of the vans, and I could do odd jobs and stuff to pay rent."  
**"**I don't know."  
**"**Please, Mum. I really want to do this."  
She sighed, glancing at Dex who just shrugged before looking back at Josiah, "Alright, you can stay."  
**"**Are you serious?"  
**"**Only if you promise you'll behave, and don't cause any trouble."  
**"**I promise," He nodded, hugging her before running out the door.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
**Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
**Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
**Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
**Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
**Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
**Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
**Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
**Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
**Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
**Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington**  
**Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
**Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
**Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster**  
**Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
**Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
**Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
**Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
**Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
**Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away (Or half the shit thats been happening wouldnt be happening.) nor do I own the song that Chloe sang. It's called 'Outer Limit' and it's by the Amazing Hollie Cavanaugh. (I strongly suggest you look her up. :)**

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**FrankElza: Yeah, I've been looking forward to writing that chapter for a while, because it kind of sets some other stuff in motion, and it's all Just really fun. (Is fun the right word? I feel like is a bad word to use under Sams circumstances...) I'm glad you like Sarah and Casey! They're my favourite couple to write about, and I like some of their scenes that I'm working on right now. :) Thanks for the Review! (And for messaging me to remind me to update. :)**

**fanficforyou: Hey! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking it. :)**

**SamEvans17: Thank you, Hannah, for that bit of Information. :P**

* * *

**A/N # 2**

**Again guys, I'm really sorry for the Delay. I've felt bad about it, and I'm going to try my level best to update regularly again. And If I dont, You can totally message me and yell at me to update. Thanks for sticking around (If anyone actually did), and I really hope you liked this chapter, let me know!  
One more thing, there's one more chapter in this series, then I'll be starting season 2, so Yeah, Excitement! :)  
So, thats all, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Riley**


	13. Episode 13

**A/N 1 -  
Can you guys actually believe I'm updating ON TIME? It feels like forever since I actually got to sit down and write a new chapter, but this last week, I've done a lot of planning and stuff for future fics and all. So, I'm pretty excited about that. About this Chapter though, this is (Is case you didnt notice) the final chapter in this series, and I wasnt really looking forward to posting it.. You'll see why in a few minutes. I hope y'all enjoy it, and I'll stop talking so you can get to the story.**

* * *

**Hayden stood in the doorway to Natalie's bedroom, watching as she fixed her hair. He had been standing there for a couple minutes, and Natalie didn't even acknowledge that he was standing there.  
**"**What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
**"**Getting ready."  
**"**For what?"  
**"**A date, with Josiah."  
**"**You're wearing that...on a date?" He frowned a little, gesturing to her shirt and shorts.  
**"**Yeah, Hayden. Is that a problem?"  
**"**I've never been on a date, but even I know you gotta dress to impress," He shrugged, "And you sure arent impressing anyone wearing anything like that."  
**"**Have you been talking to Ash more than usual?" She shook her head, "I'm not trying to Impress anyone, so there.  
**"**When are you going to be back?"  
**"**Whenever I get back."  
**"**Wasn't he supposed to be here at seven?"  
Natalie nodded, standing in front of the mirror and fixing her makeup.**

"**Well, it's seven-fifteen, so your boyfriends late."  
**"**He's not my boyfriend," She rolled her eyes, "And he's leaving tomorrow, so theres no way thats happening."  
**"**Why would you go on a date with him if you're not going to see him again after tomorrow?"  
**"**Because, I would rather spend one more day with him and remember it as happy, rather than not and be upset about it." She shrugged.  
**"**I'll never understand girls." He shook his head, walking back into the hallway.**

* * *

**Sarah sat on the counter in the kitchen. She wanted so badly to see Casey, but she was sure she had messed up the last time they talked. She shouldn't have worded it like she did, but she just thought it was important that they spent more time studying.  
**"**Hey mum," She sighed when she saw Evie walk into the kitchen.  
**"**Hey, are you alright?"  
**"**I think I did something stupid."  
**"**What happened?"  
**"**Casey really wanted to hang out, and I told him we should be studying and not wasting time, and He took it the wrong way."  
**"**Was he upset?"  
She nodded a little, looking down, "And I really want to talk to him, but I don't want to chance making him madder or something."  
**"**I'm sure you won't, Sarah. Why don't you just go see him?"  
**"**Yeah, okay," She nodded. Her Mum was right, it was technically her fault and she should be the one who apologized. She walked outside, heading towards the bus stop. What was she even going to say? What if he didn't want to talk to her?**

**She shook her head, looking down at her phone. The bus would be there in a couple minutes. She wished Seth hadn't taken the car, so she could have just driven to Caseys house. Plus, it was getting dark, and she hated taking the bus at night.  
She looked around when she heard a weird noise, turning around to see a hooded figure standing behind her. She opened her mouth to scream, but it never came. Her mouth was covered and everything went dark.**

* * *

**Seth was driving back to the house after a long day of doing..absolutely nothing. He had left school and just started driving. After the last few days of being stuck in the house studying, he had to get some fresh air, even if it meant getting grounded by his parents when he got home, for being out so late. He drove down the street, enjoying what was probably this last few moments of freedom before getting grounded for life.**

**He turned at the bus stop, squinting when another cars headlights shone in his eyes. He panicked when he realized that car was in his lane, heading towards him. He swerved out of the lane, but lost control of the car, sending it right off the road and into a nearby tree.**

* * *

**Chloe walked around outside her house. Her parents had just left for work, and she was pretty much home alone. She was staring at the letter she had gotten from the curator of the Music festival. She knew she should ask her parents, but she knew what they would say. Especially her Mum. They would say it's not a good idea, then they would do everything they could to make sure she didn't go.**

"**Hey Chloe," Amber said, walking up to the house, "I got your text."  
**"**Hey," Chloe nodded a little, "Sitting on the porch."  
**"**What did you need?"  
**"**I have a favor to ask, and you have to not ask questions."  
**"**Did you kill someone?" She joked.  
Chloe shook her head, "I'm going to Adelaide for a couple days, and I need you to cover for me."  
**"**Why are you going to Adelaide?"  
**"**No questions,"  
**"**Right, so how exactly am I supposed to cover for you?"  
**"**I'm going to tell my parents I'm at your house...all you have to do is, if my parents ask where I am, tell them I am at your house."  
**""**But what if they come to my house?"  
**"**Then tell them I went to the diner or I had to go get something." She shrugged.  
**"**They're never going to buy that."  
**"**Well, hopefully they'll believe it."  
**"**And if they don't?"  
**"**Text me, so I'll know not to come home?"  
**"**Chloe, why don't you just tell your parents you want to go?"  
**"**Because they'll say no."  
**"**Why? What are you going for anyway?"  
Chloe hesitated before handing Amber the letter, who started reading it. She paused for a moment, looking up at chloe before looking back down at it and reading it again.  
**"**A music festival?" She asked, looking up, "Where did this come from?"  
**"**The curator, he was at Angelos when I was playing, and he sent this to the house, but it ended up at Landons. He gave it to me the other day."  
**"**So, you're actually going then?"  
**"**Yeah, I mean, Its not really an opportunity I'm going to get again."  
**"**Does Landon know you're going?"  
**"**Yeah, I told him first." She nodded, taking the paper back and putting it back in her pocket, "Why?"  
**"**Because I'm going to need his help if we're going to keep this from your parents." She smiled a little.**

* * *

**Casey walked out of his bedroom, grabbing his messenger bag as he made his way to the front door, stopping when he saw his Mum walking inside.  
**"**Case. What are you doing?" Ricky asked, closing the door as she walked inside.  
**"**Uh, I was going out."  
**"**This late?"  
**"**Yeah," He shrugged, "Sarah and I got in a bit of a fight, and I haven't talked to her, and I really wanted to go see her for a couple minutes, if thats okay." He nodded.  
**"**You're not going to be out all night, are you?"  
**"**No, I'll be back in an hour or something."  
**"**Be careful, okay?"  
**"**Yeah, Mum." He smiled a little, walking outside.**

**Casey had nearly texted Sarah several times that night, wanting to apologize, but wasn't sure she would want to talk to him after he stormed off the last time they talked. But he also knew it would be a better Idea to go ahead and apologize before things got worse, and with Caseys luck, things would have gotten worse really fast.**

**He walked down the road that lead to the farm house. He had planned on taking the bus, but that had already come around and wouldn't be back for another hour at the least. He had walked to Sarah's a couple times before, it wasn't so bad, and not nearly as far as everyone made it seem like. Plus it was always worth the walk since he got to see Sarah when he got there. **

**He called Sarah, hoping to at least tell her he was going over there, but she didn't pick up, and he was sent to the Answering machine, "Hey Sarah, it's me. Uh, I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldnt have gotten upset, you didn't really say anything wrong. I'm on my way to your house so maybe I'll get there before you realize I called or whatever. I guess I'll see you in a couple minutes. ..Bye." He sighed a little, hanging up.  
****Before he could even get his phone in his pocket, he was shoved from behind, causing him to nearly fall over. He turned around, immediately feeling a fist collide with his abdomen. He coughed, trying to push whoever it was away, but he couldn't see anyone. He was knocked over by the attacker. How was he supposed to fight back if he couldn't even see the person. He felt a couple hard kicks to his side before the person ran off when a car drove up. Casey sat up a little, unable to move without everything hurting.  
**"**Casey? Are you alright?" Josh asked, stopping the car and getting out to check on him.  
**"**Yeah, I'm fine."  
**"**What happened?"  
**"**Someone just attacked me." He shook his head a little. Just the small movements hurt like hell.  
**"**What? Do you know who it was?" Josh asked, looking around.  
**"**No,"  
**"**Is anything broken?"  
**"**My ribs hurt really bad."  
**"**Come on, mate. I'll get you to the hospital."  
**"**No, I've got to go see Sarah."  
**"**Sarah can wait, you might have broken something." He shook his head, helping Casey to his feet, and walking to the car.**

* * *

**Josiah ran up to Natalies house, quickly knocking on the door. He waited a moment before getting ready to knock again when the door opened. He frowned a little when he didn't see anyone in the doorway.  
**"**Down here, genius." Hayden said.**

**Josiah looked down to see Hayden standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."**

"**You know, for the child of two doctors, you're not very smart, are you?"  
**"**What?"  
**"**You told my sister you would be here at seven, and it is...almost eight o'clock."  
**"**I got caught up."  
**"**Yeah, tell her that," he shrugged, walking back inside when Natalie walked up to the door and pushed him out of the way.  
**"**Hey,"  
**"**Hey," She nodded a little.  
**"**I'm sorry I'm late. I had to do some things before I could leave."  
**"**No, it's okay." She shrugged.  
**"**We can still go, if you want to. I kind of have a surprise for you."  
**"**What is it?"  
**"**I said its a surprise," He laughed a little, holding his hand out.  
She smiled a little, grabbing his hand, "Okay."**

"**Where were you?" Natalie asked as they walked, "I mean, I'm not mad or anything, just kind of curious."  
**"**Uh, I just had to get some stuff fixed up." He nodded.  
**"**Are you going to elaborate, or is cryptic your new thing?" She laughed.  
**"**Yeah, just not until we get there."  
**"**Where are we going?" She asked, getting an eyeroll from Josiah, "Right, it's a surprise, isnt it?"  
**"**Not for much longer it isnt." He said as they made their way up to the Caravan park.  
**"**Uh, okay. Why are we here?"  
**"**And you used to be so good at puzzles," He joked, walking up to one of the vans and sitting down on the steps and gesturing for her to sit down next to him, "I talked to my parents."  
**"**About what?" She asked, sitting down next to him.**

"**About not going back to paris. About staying here, in the bay."  
**"**Are you serious?" She laughed a little.  
**"**Yeah," He smiled.  
**"**What did they say?"  
**"**Well, Mom was kind of hesitant about it," He nodded, noticing the slight frown on Natalies face, "But, she agreed to let me stay and finish my HSC here." He smiled.  
**"**You mean you're not leaving?"  
**"**Do you really think I would have payed first months rent on this thing if I wasn't going to be staying?" He shook his head, "I definitely am not ready to say bye to you yet." He took her hand, standing up and walking into the van.  
**"**I'm not ready to say bye to you either," She smiled, standing up and following behind him.  
****Josiah smiled a little, turning around and kissing her, "I'm glad I get to stay." He nodded a little, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
**"**I'm glad you're staying too." Natalie smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again, this time a little slower, pulling back to look up at him.  
****He had a slight smile on his face, "Are you sure about this?"  
****She smiled, nodding a little as she kissed him again.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
**Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
**Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
**Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
**Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
**Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
**Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
**Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
**Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
**Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
**Ashley Greene as Kiara Wellington**  
**Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
**Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
**Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster**  
**Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
**Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
**Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
**Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
**Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
**Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:  
****I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY, IF I DID, THIS STUPID STORYLINE WITH ASH AND PHOEBE WOULDNT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. **

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**FrankElza: Yeah, that was a sad part to write, and at first, I didnt even have a plan on why he broke things off, but since posting, I have come up with a good storyline that the break up leads into. :) Thank you so much. Honestly, your support the last few months have been the thing that kept me writing. I have no words to express how grateful your kind words have meant. I hope you'll stick around. :)**

**TwisterLibstax: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully there is so much more to come. :)**

* * *

**A/N 2  
So Yeah, that was a lot to throw at y'all in one chapter, especially with it being the last one in the season. I really hope you guys like it, I kind of re-wrote it right before I posted it, and I'm seriously freaking out about the response I might get, because I love you guys, and I dont want you to be disappointed. That would kill me. Uh, I guess, Leave a review? If you have never reviewed it before, (Or even if you have) I hope you'll leave one this time, just so I know whether or not to continue the story, because if you guys are losing interest, or you dont like it anymore, I just dont see the point of writing another season. :/**

**Thank you ALL so much for your support so far, and I appreciate all of you more than you will ever know.**

**~Riley**


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys!  
No, this isnt an update. For those of you who dont know, I posted series 2 to this fanfiction, but as a different story.  
If you want to read it, it's on my profile. :)  
Also, I just want to say another Thank you to everyone who read this, it means the world.

~Riley


End file.
